A New Life
by ma531419
Summary: A tragic accident brings Gabriella and Ryleigh Montez, twins from New York City, to Albuquerque to live with their godparents: the Danforths. Here East High's golden boy meets the damaged city girl. Is there love in the air? TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Life

Gabriella Montez, high school senior, looked outside the window on the plane that took her from her home in New York City, to her new home in Albuquerque, New Mexico. A new home, a new brother, new parents, new school, new friends, and new life: this sucked. She glanced at her twin sister who was sleeping next to her. Ryleigh Montez did not seem to have ANY problem with making the move, in her own words "it'll be nice to have a home again." Well we HAD a home. New York WAS her home. Now she had to leave it all behind because of some drunk driver. Again, this sucks.

Sooner or later the plane landed and Ryleigh and Gabriella got off to meet their "new parents": the Danforths. Apparently Leslie and her mom had been roommates all through their high school boarding school years and through college. Best friends, the maids of honors at each other's weddings, everything. They lost touch when Carl Danforth's job took him out of NYC and to Albuquerque, which was the center of nowhere to NY girls.

Gabriella and Ryleigh had never met the Danforth's before, hell they'd never been to New Mexico before. The only thing they knew was that the Danforth's, along with their six best friends, were the wealthiest families in all of New Mexico. "Well, at least we should have the same lifestyle." Gabby thought to herself. It was unusual that she was so self-centered and superficial, but she had been the strong one through all of this crap that she figured, as long as she kept her thoughts to herself, what harm could it do?

"Look, Gabs!" Ry suddenly cried, "There they are." Gabby smiled and nodded her response as the two girls made their way over to an attractive African-American couple.

"Oh my goodness!" Leslie said, "You two are just the spitting images of your parents." Gabby often heard that she looked just like her mother: exotic and mysterious, with her olive complexion, long brown curls that cascaded down her back, and chocolate brown eyes that at the moment, held all sorts of pain and wisdom. Ryleigh, on the other hand, looked just like her father. She still held the same olive skin tone, only hers was slightly lighter. Her eyes were a hazel, full of fun and laughter, and her hair was light brown, highlighted from the sun. The four exchanged warm greetings as they made their way back to Carl's car. Carl had promptly told them that they were officially a part of the family, and that the girls could call them Carl and Leslie, NOT Mr. and Mrs. Danforth.

When the four arrived at home, their two dogs were already anxiously awaiting their arrival. "Gilligan!" Gabby cried, as the sleek black Portuguese Water Dog came bounding towards her.

"Maizie!" Ry shouted, as the tiny Soft Coated Wheaten Terrier went hopping, much like a rabbit, to her mistress. Both dogs were female, and were absolutely adorable. They loved their "mothers" and the four were so attached to each other.

After the long-awaited greeting, Leslie showed the girls to their rooms, which were not unpacked, but all their stuff was there. The girls spent the rest of the day unpacking and getting ready for school, which began tomorrow. The name of the school was East High. Their new "brother" Chad, was going to be there. He was currently at a basketball camp that was mandatory for the team to go to every summer. They would arrive at school just in time for homeroom on the first day.

That night was quiet, the two spent the time exploring the EXTREMELY large house, which to Gabby's delight had a dance studio, and to Ry's delight had a large swimming pool.

The next day came bright and early and the two set out in Carl's car for school, not having a clue as to what was in store for them. They went to the principal's office, where they got their schedules and their locker numbers and such. Thankfully, the principal had been able to find two empty lockers next to one another, seeing as how their admittance into the school was so late because of the accident. The girls were making their way to their lockers when Gabby accidentally bumped into someone. She bent down to retrieve her papers and when she looked up she was face to face with the hottest boy she'd ever seen. But his face held no emotion, his eyes were an ocean blue, but they were cold and uncaring almost. She apologized, but when she still elicited no emotion, she gave him the exact same look he was giving her, if not cooler, until he finally tore his eyes away and walked off.

Gabby and Ry finished the trek to their lockers and began to compare schedules and get the books they needed out. They realized that they had A.P. Lit, A.P. Government, A.P. Calculus, P.E., free, and lunch. Separately, Gabriella had A.P. European History and A.P. Spanish, while Ryleigh had A.P. Physics, and A.P. French. They both had the same homeroom, Ms. Darbus, just her name sounded crazy so they could only imagine how she would be. The sisters decided to make their way to their homeroom, which they knew they would never find. About 20 seconds before the final bell rang the twins entered the classroom. The first thing they saw was a stage, "Aren't stages supposed to be in theatres? Not in classrooms." Gabby asked.

"Gabs, that's what I always thought, but this is New Mexico, not New York, things may be a little different here." She giggled, causing Gabby to giggle too. The girls handed their papers to Ms. Darbus and went to take seats in the back. On her way to the back row Gabby made eye contact with the cute boy with the emotionless face, they again stared each other down until he looked away. "Always giving up first." Gabby mused to herself, "Interesting."

The first homeroom was, well interesting would be the only way that Gabby could describe it. The entire 20 minutes Darbus carried on about the evils of cell phones and whatnot. BORING. When she exited the room to head for Spanish an arm grabbed her. She was spun around until she was face to face with the emotionless boy. "Troy Bolton." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Gabriella Montez" She replied.

"Well, Gabriella, what class do you have now."

Gabby noted that his face still remained expressionless, "A.P. Spanish. Why?"

"Me too, mind if I walk you?"

"Not at all." The two walked to their class in silence. It was not an awkward silence, but instead, surprisingly comfortable. It turned out that Troy and Gabby had the same schedule and walked together to each class. Troy invited Gabby and Ry to eat lunch with his friends. It was there that they met him for the first time: Chad Danforth, their new brother. The three hit it off immediately, but Gabby and Troy were more interested in being in their own conversation than in the groups. And when Gabby wasn't talking to Troy, who was calling her Ella, she was talking to Sharpay.

The entire gang had classes together, which was nice, including all of them having free and P.E., not to mention the fact that they all got to suffer together in homeroom with Ms. Darbus.

Gabby's Schedule:

Spanish, Government, Math, English, Lunch, European History, Free, P.E.

Ryleigh's Schedule:

Physics, Government, Math, English, Lunch, French, Free, P.E.

Troy's Schedule:

Spanish, Government, Math, English, Lunch, European History, Free, P.E.

Sharpay's Schedule:

Spanish, Drama, Math, English, Lunch, European History, Free, P.E.

Ryan's Schedule:

Government, Drama, Physics, English, Lunch, Math, Free, P.E.

Taylor's Schedule:

Physics, Government, Math, English, Lunch, Latin, Free, P.E.

Chad's Schedule:

(easier) Math, Government, (easier) French, English, Lunch, Environmental Science, Free, P.E.

Zeke's Schedule:

Spanish, Home Economics, Math, English, Lunch, Government, Free, P.E.

Jason's Schedule:

Marine Biology, Government, (easier) French, English, Lunch, (easier) Math, Free, P.E.

Kelsi's Schedule:

French, Drama, Math, English, Lunch, A.P Art History, Free, P.E

During free period the girls went and watched the guys shoot baskets in the gym, while they chatted about nothing in particular.

"So, Gabby," Sharpay began, "I noticed you and Troy seemed awfully comfortable with one another."

"I guess, he doesn't ever show emotion does he."

"You'll see, only around us he does. Around the school he's solid as a rock. He keeps this place in line, which is nice. And if you're one of us, you're always protected with these guys." Gabriella just nodded, she had noticed that Troy was looking at her, a little smile played at the corner of her mouth as she saw him give her a full on grin which made her melt. Yes, Gabby could really see her spending a lot of time with him and this group. Maybe this move wasn't so bad after all.

AN: I don't own anything. I just randomly thought this up, ya'll can tell me if you want me to try to continue or not!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Girlfriends and Basketball

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Girlfriends and Basketball

The Montez twins had been in New Mexico for a week and liked East High. They were spending more and more time with the Chad's friends. Chad was hilarious with his huge afro! Gabby and Troy were especially spending time together. They enjoyed talking at lunch, and when Gabby wasn't talking to Troy, she was talking to Sharpay. They even had nicknames for each other: Boo and Pay, where you'd find one, you'd most likely find the other. They all loved their schedules, especially free, gym, and lunch because they whole gang was together. Although, even though they were all together, they still didn't like homeroom, Darbus was just too freaky.

Troy and Gabby were walking from homeroom to Spanish, as they did every morning, hell, they walked to every class together, when Troy suddenly stopped and pulled Gabby aside. He nervously began to rub the back of his neck. He had his back to the hallway, so most of the students couldn't see the nervous expression that was threatening to overcome his normally emotionless face. "Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday night?" He asked, then quietly added, "As my girlfriend?"

A small smile played on Ella's face as she answered, "I'd love to go to dinner with you on Friday as your girlfriend." Suddenly a huge grin appeared on Troy's face, which was revealed to some students who stopped to stare. Then, out of nowhere, Troy captured Gabby's lips in a chaste kiss, which she eagerly responded to. The hallway fell silent. Troy Bolton NEVER showed PDAs, even in the small amount of time that he had a girlfriend. It just never happened.

Troy looked up from the kiss. His face, once again, became expressionless, "Scatter." He commanded, and the entire hallway became empty in a matter of seconds as Troy took Ella's hand and the new couple walked into Spanish class together.

The only thing that was talked about during the day was the new couple, which the school deemed, Troyella. When the "Hollywood" couple walked into the cafeteria at lunch mass chaos erupted, as everyone began to point and stare at them.

"I can't believe this!" muttered Alison Sanford, "She's only been here a week, and she's not even a cheerleader. How does she have his heart? That should be me! The captain of the cheerleading squad and the captain of the basketball team should be dating. It's like, totally the rules of society. It's how the real world works." She fumed as the rest of the cheerleaders zoned out while looking at the basketball team. The truth was, the basketball team, at least the ones that all the girls wanted to date, wasn't interested in cheerleaders. They all seemed to like smart girls and theater freaks. Who'd of guessed? Even Jason, the dumbest of them all went for the quiet, smart, composer, Kelsi Neilson.

Troy and Ella were seated at their usual table with their friends, when Ella turned away from her conversation about crème Brule with Zeke, to whisper to Troy, "Troy," she wearily said, "why won't they leave us alone?" She wore a worried expression. She liked Troy after all, but she really didn't like all this attention. After all, she really didn't care for the idea of the entire East High student body knowing about her past.

Troy nodded his understanding, stood up and yelled, "5…4…3…2…1…" And all was quiet. Troy sat back down, and put his face in Ella's ear as he nibbled on it and whispered, so that only she could hear, "Better?"

Gabby giggled and nodded and gave him a kiss. He responded to this kiss by pulling her onto his lap and resting his head on her shoulder. The cafeteria soon turned back to its normal chatter, leaving Troyella alone, although it did not go unnoticed that the couple shared frequent kisses, and fed each other, much to Alison's annoyance.

After lunch, the gang continued on to their respective classes and finally met up in the gym for free period. This had turned into the normal meeting place where the girls could chat and the guys could play a little three on two, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason against Troy and Chad. Even though Ryan wasn't on the team, he was still a decent player, and gave Troy and Chad a run for their money. However, this particular afternoon, Troy and Ella were missing. Instead of going to the gym, Troy decided to bring Ella up to his secret hiding spot for some one on one time.

"Where, pray tell, are you taking me Troy Bolton."

"Well, Ella Montez, I'm taking you to my secret, well not so secret, hiding spot."

"Oh, sounds, secretive!" She laughed at her own joke, though only received a glare from Troy. Finally the two reached their destination, as Troy opened the door, he revealed a beautiful ceiling less room that was filled with plants. "It's beautiful Troy, it's like a jungle up here."

"So you like it?" He asked hoping for her approval.

"No I love it!" When Troy heard this, he pulled her into a passionate kiss and slowly led them to the bench. When they reached it he pulled her onto his lap and slowly ran his tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She eagerly admitted him in and their tongues began to dance as they battled for domination. Finally they had to pull apart for air. For a few minutes they just sat like that, Gabby playing with Troy's hair, until Troy began to nip at Ella's neck. She giggled until he found her sensitive spot, and then moaned wit pleasure, as he began to work his way back up her jawbone and finally to her mouth. The two remained in a heated make out session, taking turns finding sensitive spots around each others necks until the bell rang, forcing them to separate for the time being.

When Gabby reached the locker room she was bombarded with rapid questions from her sister and friends. Finally Ryleigh stepped forward and asked, "Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, where have you been? You and you significant other were NOT in the gym during free period."

Gabriella, however, only smiled and replied as she quickly finished changing, "You're right. We weren't." And with that she walked out of the gym, leaving four extremely confused girls in her wake.

When Troy entered the boy's locker room he only received glares from the guys. Finally he had to break the silence, "Dudes? What's up?"

"You missed free period work out. Where were you?" Chad demanded.

"With Ella, it just seemed a little more important today that basketball. She was really worried with all the people staring at her today." While saying this his face still held no emotion, however his voice was filled with concern. If the five guys had been alone they would have thought nothing of this, but they were in a locker room filled with other guys, guys that weren't part of their group, so this "emotional slip" took them all by surprise, and they let the matter drop knowing that Troy had made the best decision at the time.

When everyone was in the gym, Coach Bolton, the basketball coach, P.E. teacher, and Troy's dad all rolled in one entered and blew his whistle. He quickly called role and then told everyone to split up guys and girls, they were going to play a little game of basketball. The guys thought that, as usual, this would be an easy win. However, they were shocked, as were the girls, to find that Ry and Gabby knew a thing or two about the game. By half time the game was tied 10-10, neither side gaining much of an advantage. Finally in the end, the game went to the girls, 23-19. All the guys stood there, shocked into silence, not knowing how to react. The Wildcats were NOT used to losing, especially to a team of girls. Ry and Gabby looked at each other, and at their teammates and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. When everything died down Coach Bolton dismissed them to go change.

When the entire gang met outside the locker rooms they headed towards their lockers to get their books. As they walked the gang turned to Ry and Gabby and finally Jason asked, "Where did ya'll learn to play ball like that?"

Ryleigh and Gabriella looked at each other before sighing, a part of their past was already coming back to haunt them. Ryleigh spoke up, "Our dad was Greg Montez, he played for –"

"Georgia Tech and the Knicks" Chad finished

"One of the greatest players that ever lived!" Zeke shouted holding his hands up for Ryleigh and Gabby to high five. Ry eagerly accepted the high five, Gabby on the other hand just strode to her locker to get her books, thinking about all the fun times she and her dad had had playing basketball.

FLASHBACK:

"That's it Briella Bella, you got it! Now shoot letting your hand guide the ball." Greg Montez enthusiastically taught his 7-year-old daughter. She may have the same looks as her mother, but boy does she have his love for basketball.

"I did it daddy!" 7-year-old Gabriella Montez shouted excitedly dancing around. "It went in the net!"

"It did baby girl give me five!" Little Gabby gave her dad a high five only to be thrown over his shoulder and carried around the yard as she yelled in excitement and amusement.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ella? Are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine, let's just go to the gym, you guys have practice soon." She kissed his cheek, picked her bag up off the ground and walked off towards the gym, leaving all her friends confused, except for Ryleigh. Deep down, Ryleigh knew exactly what was going on with her twin. It was their twin telepathy at work once again, it always used to get them in trouble as twins. You see, Ryleigh had accepted her parent's tragic death and moved on. Gabriella hadn't.

AN: Read and Review and tell me what ya'll think. I now have 3 stories going. I'm writing to take my mind off a lot of crap going on now, so hopefully I'll be updating daily on with whatever comes to me. I might even be doing some oneshots, I don't really know yet. So we'll see!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: The Truth is Revealed

The girls and Ryan sat watching the Wildcats practice. They all chatted lightly except for Gabby. She hated how these feelings always snuck up on her. She really hadn't cried or mourned her parents' deaths. She hadn't had time. Ryleigh had been useless, a complete train wreck during everything. That was understandable, but Gabby had needed help, but she didn't get it…what a shock. Now, every time something about one of her parents was brought up she seemed to lose control. She wouldn't talk to anyone about it though. "That's out of the question." She thought to herself, "They just wouldn't understand. God, I bet they all drink…" She looked around the room with an obvious look of disgust on her face.

"Ry?" Ryan asked Ryleigh

"Yeah Ry?" She giggled. She loved their nickname game as they called it. She called him Ry and he called her Ry.

"What's wrong with Gem?" He asked, using his nickname for Gabby. Her full name was Gabriella Elizabeth Montez: Gem.

"It's our…parents." Ryleigh said quietly

"The accident?" Ryan asked her quietly, the only person that Ryleigh had told was Ryan. She and Gabby had agreed to keep it a secret, but she trusted Ryan so much…so he knew.

"Yeah, we can talk about it later, no one else knows." Ryleigh whispered. Ryan nodded his understanding and pulled her into a big hug, placing a gentle kiss on her temple as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

Gabby sighed and continued to watch Troy attempt to shoot the ball in the hoop. For some reason his game was totally off today, it hadn't been in gym, but now, G-d, he wasn't playing like the star of the team. He glanced up at Gabby and smiled at her. Just a little smile that only the gang up in the bleachers could see. She gave him a weak smile that gave him little to no comfort. Frustrated with her ambiguity he tossed the ball to Zeke, made his way up to Gabby and pulled her out of the gym.

In the gym everyone remained completely still, not knowing what was going on or why the captain had run out of the room, with an angry expression threatening to overcome his cold exterior.

In the hallway Troy pulled Gabby into an empty janitor's closet. "What the hell Troy?" Gabriella asked clearly aggravated

"I don't have to answer that, you do." He countered in just as angry voice.

Suddenly Gabby burst into uncontrollable tears. She collapsed into Troy's arms and let him hold her and whisper comforting things in her ear. "I had no help." She choked out. "Ry was a mess, and I had to be the strong one, no one helped me when they died. I planned the funeral and the wake. I took care of the bills and the groceries. I cooked and cleaned and did the laundry. The D.A. let us stay alone since Mrs. Danforth came into town every two weekends. I did it all. I guess I never had the time to actually mourn and accept their deaths."

"You know, it's okay to cry and to be weak and lean on others. That's what friends are for. I know that you and Ry agreed not to tell anyone, but you've already told me and Shar, so what harm could there be in telling the rest of the gang Baby Ella? We'd all just be there to support you. No one would be judging ya'll, it's not your fault. Some drunk driver ran into them and killed them, not you." Troy and Gabby stood like that for a few minutes until Gabby laughed loudly. "What?" Troy asked

"I bet everyone is wondering where you went to captain." She giggled as she poked his chest.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. He grabbed Gabby's hand and dragged her back into the gym. Gabby gave Troy a reassuring smile and made her way up to the bleachers. She tossed a glance at Pay, which she immediately understood and Pay stood up and they went and sat a little bit away from the group.

"Troy, where did you go?" Coach Bolton asked.

"It's personal, Gabby needed me more than the team at the moment and besides, I wasn't doing hot anyways." With that he rejoined the game and played 10 times better than he was before.

"Pay, I'm sorry. I never told you the full story with my parents. When they died I never mourned or accepted them being gone. Ry was a mess and it was left to me to do everything, so I did. From planning the funeral to paying bills, to cooking and cleaning. I did it all and now every time something happens that reminds me of them I lose control. I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier."

Instead of being upset Pay pulled her into a big hug and said, "Boo, it's up to you how much you tell me. The fact was, you didn't have to tell me anything and I wouldn't have judged you based on what happened today, that's what real friends are like baby!" She smiled and Gabby giggled. The girls resumed watching the Wildcats practice. When the practice was over Chad invited everyone over to their house and as they sat in the living room fighting over what to watch on TV. Gabby decided to speak.

"Guys, Ry and I need to tell ya'll what really happened with our parents." Troy and Pay moved even closer to Gabby and took her hands as Ryan pulled Ryleigh closer to him. Finally, the twins began their story.

"We were at the mall with our friends for the day when I got a call on my cell," Ryleigh began.

"It was the police asking us to come to the station." Gabby continued

"When we got there they had pictures of our parents. After we identified them they told us what happened."

"A drunk driver hit their car and they were both killed on impact."

"After that I lost control," Ry said quietly, "I left everything for Gabs to take care of, and was useless."

"And I never grieved for them or accepted their deaths. I was able to bury myself in work. Now every time something reminds me of them I lose it, like I did today." Gabby admitted quietly, sinking back into Troy and Pay. The twins cried as their new family hugged and comforted them.

"Oh oh oh!" Chad suddenly yelled jumping up and down.

"Oh oh oh what Chad? You sound like a monkey!" Taylor joked only to receive a glare from her boyfriend.

"As I was saying." He said clearing his throat, "we should have a sleep over here tonight!" Everyone agreed and ran home to get extra clothes for the night.

When everyone got back they decided to get their homework done quickly for the next day. After that the girls decided to cook a yummy dinner for the guys. All of their parents were at some banquet benefit thing and they just left messages on their cell phones knowing that they wouldn't mind their plans for the night.

Finally, after they ate dinner, and a delicious dessert prepared by Gabby and Zeke they sat down to choose a movie. Around 11:30 the movie ended and all the teens were asleep. Troy was on the sofa with Ella lying with him. Chad and Taylor were sleeping in a big chair with a footstool. Ry and Ry had made a bed next to the Chaylor's chair. Pay and Zeke had made a bed by Troyella's sofa. And on the love seat next to the sofa laid Jelsi. All the couples were cuddled up under tons of blankets. When the Danforths came in at midnight they smiled at the sleeping couples, praising G-d for their amazing kids and quickly called the McKessies, the Boltons, the Evans, the Baylors, the Crosses, and the Neilsons to double check that they had gotten the messages that they were sure their kids had left on their cell phones while they were at the banquet.

AN: So here's the next chapter. Read and Review please. Sorry that all my chapters for my stories are kind of short, you'll just have to deal with it, it's how I write sorry!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Cornered

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Cornered

The next day everyone headed to school closer than ever. As they entered the building they all put on their cold, unchanging expressions. The twins had learned quickly that their group held total control over the school and it was because everyone was afraid to cross them. None of them were bullies, but no one ever knew exactly what would happen if you tried to hurt one of them, or anyone else in the school for that matter.

There was no bulling at EHS simply because none of Troy's gang tolerated it. If they saw you messing with someone, the put a stop to it by instilling utter fear in you heart! They all headed towards their respective lockers before returning to the twin's, which was turning into the official meeting place in the morning. They stood there in a circle, where no one could see their faces so they could joke around. The only couple that was not part of the circle was Troyella. They were standing off to the side with Troy's arms wrapped around Ella's waist as they talked quietly. As they were talking Gabby pulled away to open her locker and grab a book. Troy turned back to the group while Gabby was doing this.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed Gabby and pulled her into the adjacent hallway. The hallway was empty and when Gabby tried to scream he clamped his hand over her mouth, "Don't even think about it." He warned. Suddenly three very big, tough-looking guys backed him up. Gabby began to shake, not knowing how to get out of the situation.

Troy heard a small whimper a moment after Gabby had been grabbed. He turned around and saw Ella's bag lying on the ground in front of her locker, but no Ella. "Guys," Troy interrupted Taylor and Chad's argument, "where did Ella go?"

Everyone turned and found Troy holding her bag, but she wasn't there. "Maybe she went to homeroom." Sharpay suggested. Troy nodded absently, knowing that she hadn't left without them.

"Well, why don't we look around."? Kelsi suggested calmly. She noticed that Troy was kind of anxious.

"Troy," Jason began "no one would dare mess with her. They'd know that that would mean messing with you. No one's that stupid."

"Except the football players. Namely the captain: Harrison Jones." Taylor pointed out. Everyone suddenly tensed up thinking about the one guy with a huge grudge against Troy. Every year Troy got Athlete of the Year for the class of 2008.

"Well, why don't we look around for her. If we don't find her, then she'll probably show up in homeroom." Ryleigh suggested.

"Good idea Ry!" Ryan backed her up. The nine teenagers began to look around. As Zeke was passing an empty hallway he suddenly heard a little whimper: "Please, stop!"

"Guys, there's something going on over here!" Zeke yelled down the hall, causing the entire hallway to make their way over to where Zeke was standing. The crowd of students parted like the Red Sea when they saw Troy and group walking towards Zeke.

They made their way down the empty hallway and began putting their ears to each doorway. At the last door Troy thought he heard a noise, grabbing the door knob he flung the door open revealing a topless Ella with three guys holding her down while Harrison was kissing her and feeling her up.

They all stopped when they heard the door open. They all looked up to see a VERY angry Troy, backed up by his eight closest friends of which four were pretty tough guys. They all looked like they were ready to kill. As a result they loosened their grip on Gabby who grabbed her shirt and ran into Troy's arms sobbing hysterically. Troy pulled her into a tight hug while Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Ryan each grabbed a guy to walk to the principal's office. Troy and his friends didn't like using violence. But they could always find severe consequences to use in their favor. Troy helped Ella put her shirt back on.

"Baby? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked, his usually emotionless face full of love and worry, and open for all the world to see.

Ella shook her head and whispered, "No." Troy could feel her shaking violently in his arms and decided that she didn't need to walk. He picked her up bridal style and walked her to the principal's office, where she could tell Mr. Matusi what happened.

After giving the principal her testimony he told her that she could go home if she wanted. She said that she would like to and then looked at Troy. Troy looked into her eyes and knew she didn't want to go home alone, he nodded his understanding and grabbed her hand to head off to the gym.

"Dad?" Troy yelled as he and Gabby entered into his dad's spacious office.

"Yes son?" Jack Bolton replied

Troy quickly filled his dad in on what had happened to Gabby, who looked like a train wreck. He finished with saying, "Can I go home with her? She doesn't want to be alone." Jack didn't hesitate. He told Troy to leave and he made his way to the front office to check Troy out of school for the day.

When Troy and Ella arrived at the Danforths, they found the house empty. "Do you want to shower? It might relax you a little bit." He suggested sweetly.

Ella nodded and went up to her room. When she came down 30 minutes later, Troy had fixed a light lunch for the two of them and led her to the living room to eat while they watched some TV.

After they ate Ella spoke for the first time, "Can we watch a movie and cuddle?" She asked, a little embarrassed to be so dependent on someone else. Troy nodded and went to pick out a movie. He finally chose National Treasure and they began to watch it wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa. About 45 minutes into the movie Gabby fell asleep safe and sound in Troy's arms.

A few minutes later Leslie came in the house to find Troy watching a movie and Gabby asleep. Troy motioned her over and whispered to her what had happened at school. Leslie nodded, extremely disturbed and went to call Carl, knowing that he would take care of it, most likely with Jack Bolton.

AN: Okay, that's it for today! Read and Review!

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 5: Taken Care Of

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Taken Care Of

Carl Danforth was sitting in a very important meeting around 11:30 that morning when his secretary, Cathy, entered the boardroom, "Mr. Danforth, your wife is on line two. She says it's extremely important that you talk with her now." Carl nodded and Cathy left the room.

Carl picked up the phone, "Leslie, is everything okay?" He was extremely worried, Leslie would only interrupt an important meeting if something terrible were happening.

"Oh Carl, it's so awful." She quietly cried into the phone.

"Okay, honey what's going on. I need you take some deep breaths and tell me what's going on." He tried to soothe her.

"It's Gabi." Leslie whispered.

"What about Gabi? Leslie is she okay? Has something happened? What's going on? Is Ryleigh okay too? And Chad, what's happening? What about you? Do I need to come home?" Carl's usually cool exterior slipping away as panic and worry for his family overcame him.

"No everyone's fine, it's just, at school this morning, before homeroom that awful football player: Harrison Jones, and his friends tried to, ummm" she stuttered.

"Leslie, what did those guys do to Gabi? Did they hurt her?" Carl asked anger filling every fiber in his body.

"They tried to. They managed to get her in a closet when Troy turned his back for a second. Thankfully, the entire gang went to look for her and Zeke found her with four guys in a janitor's closet. All four guys were sent to the principal's office. I don't know what happened yet, he let Gabi go home and Troy got permission to bring her home from his dad. She's asleep on the sofa in Troy's arms. It's really precious." Leslie said, her worried expression fading into a smile as she looked at the sleeping couple in her living room.

Carl nodded his head absolutely furious at what was going on at the school. "Okay Leslie I don't want you to worry about this. I'll call the school and take care of the situation. That boy won't bother her anymore. He didn't hurt her did he?" Carl asked carefully.

"According to Troy they stopped it just in time." Leslie replied gratefully. Carl quickly wrapped up his phone conversation with his wife and turned back to his meeting.

"I'm sorry he apologized. I just need to make a couple of quick phone calls." The rest of the meeting nodded their approval and listened curiously to what Carl was saying. Carl swiftly called Jack Bolton.

"Jack Bolton speaking." Jack's deep voice came on the other end after two rings.

"Jack? It's Carl. You've heard what's happened?" Carl asked, worry etched in his voice.

"Yes Carl I have, how is she doing? Is Gabi okay now?" Jack asked equally worried about her.

"Leslie says she's okay right now she and Troy are asleep on the sofa. I'm going to meet with the principal about those boys. They need to let this go once and for all." Carl raged.

"They only went after Gabi to get to Troy." Jack said confidently

"Exactly and that is extremely unnecessary. Gabi should not be brought into the picture. In fact, there shouldn't even be a picture!"

"Would you like me to join you in the meeting?" Jack asked

"Yes, I'm going to call him and make a meeting right now then I'll call you back and let you know what he decides." Carl said, then he and Jack quickly hung up. "Just two or three more quick phone calls then I'll be focused again." Carl assured the people he was supposed to be in a meeting with. Again they nodded and Carl quickly dialed the school again and asked to be connected to Dave Matusi.

"Principal Matusi here." A voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Dave? This is Carl Danforth." Carl answered sternly

"Oh, hello Mr. Danforth. How can I help you?" Mr. Matusi asked warily.

"Harrison Jones and his cronies Mr. Matusi." Carl stated

"When would you like to meet Mr. Danforth?"

"As soon as possible and Jack Bolton will also be there. This involves Troy, our wives may also be present if they want to be."

"Wait! How does this involve Troy?" Dave asked very scared and upset now.

"We can discuss this in depth later, but Harrison and Troy do not get along. Whatever Troy has Harrison has always wanted. Now Troy and Gabi are dating and Harrison's upset. As stupid and petty as it may sound it's true. And it needs to end once and for all because I do not want Gabriella involved in this war, understood." Carl demanded

"How about we meet tomorrow morning at 9 on the dot?" Dave suggested wanting to get off of the phone as quickly as possible.

"Perfect, see you then." Carl swiftly hung up and redialed Jack's number. After confirming the time of the meeting he called his wife back. "Leslie?" He asked when she answered the phone.

"Yes Carl."

"The meeting is set for 9 tomorrow morning. Jack will be there and possibly Lucille. Would you like to come?" Carl asked his wife

"I think so. I'd like to watch this play out. You better get back to your meeting honey, I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you to, bye sweetie." With that he hung up and turned back to his meeting.

Back at home Gabi began to thrash around on the sofa and began to mumble Troy's name. "Troy help. No!"

Troy woke up when an elbow connected with is stomach. "Ella?" He began to shake her awake.

Ella woke up with tears streaming down her face. "Baby what's wrong?" Troy asked her, gently wiping her tears away.

"He was attacking me again." She whispered looking at her hands, which were in her lap.

Troy tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes, "Baby Ella, it's okay I'm right here and Harrison and his goons aren't going to touch you ever again. Okay?"

Ella nodded and buried her head in his chest. "Can we go for a walk?" She asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Troy laughed and said, "Let's go baby girl!"

Gabby giggled and practically dragged Troy out of the house. The two walked to a nearby park and went to sit on the swings. Troy began pushing her back and forth, while they sat in a comfortable silence.

"Troy?" Gabby suddenly asked.

"Yeah baby?"

"Why would Harrison choose me? I mean that would mean confronting you and the rest of the gang. Why would he be that stupid?"

"Harrison has always wanted what I have, not that you're property or anything in my eyes, but you would be in his. He doesn't know how to treat women unfortunately. Anyways, we've been competing with each other for forever. Well, he's been competing with me, I haven't with him. It usually has to do with sports. I've never really dated anyone because I don't like the girls at our school, except for you. So that's never been a competition. But I do think he's jealous about all the bimbos that chase me around. Although I don't like any of them." Troy answered her question.

Gabby giggled, "How can you be so perfect?" She asked him.

"Just amazing like that!" He smirked cockily

"Just don't feed your ego too much." She teased him. After a little while they made their way back to the Danforth's house where the rest of the gang was waiting for them. Once they were all assured that Gabby was okay they all settled down to finish their homework.

"Okay my brain hurts." Chad began complaining after 20 minutes of working.

"Chad," Taylor sighed impatiently, "your brain can't hurt, your head can."

"Why can't my brain hurt?" He challenged her

"Because you don't have one." With that she turned back to her Calc homework. Everyone erupted in fits of laughter at Taylor's brilliant comeback. Once they were finished with their homework the guys decided to shoot hoops while the girls watched and talked some.

"You sure you're okay Boo?" Sharpay asked her best friend kindly

"Yea Pay. Troy took good care of me. Leslie said that Mr. and Mrs. Bolton along with her and Carl have a meeting scheduled with Mr. Matusi for 9 am tomorrow. So we'll see how that goes."

"That's good Gabs." Ryleigh cut in. After a while the rest of the gang went home and the Danforth's went back to their normal night.

AN: Okay so I know I haven't updated anything in a while but I've been super busy with school and such lately. I'm going to try to update at least one story a night so everything will be updated. But we'll see. Read and Review!

Mollie XOXO


	6. Chapter 6: Silence

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: Silence

The next morning the boys had an early basketball practice. "You two can tag-along if you want to, but it'll probably be boring." Chad warned his sisters.

"It's okay, I have a test to study for." Ryleigh commented. Chad nodded his approval and glanced at Gabby who hadn't said a word during breakfast. After everyone had left that night she went into the dance studio and was there for three hours. Music could be heard throughout half of the house as she danced endlessly.

"Mom, Dad?" Chad asked as they began to clean up their breakfast dishes.

"Yes son?" Carl answered

"Do I have to go to school today. I still have a brain ache." He whined.

"I thought Taylor covered that last night honey," Leslie began, "you can't have a brain ache because you don't have a brain." She smirked at her only son and that was the end of the argument.

The three teens piled into Chad's car and made their way to East High. From there they separated. Chad went straight to the locker room, while Ryleigh and Gabriella went to their lockers. "I'm going to the library Gabs." Ryleigh told her twin. Gabby didn't respond, she just put her books away and walked to the gym.

Gabriella's Perspective:

I walked away from my sister without a word. I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment, well anyone except for Pay and Troy. I really wanted to see them. I pulled out my phone while I walked to the gym and began to text Pay.

"Pay, can you meet me in the gym? The guys have an early practice. Ry went to the library to study for her French test."

When I got the gym her phone began vibrating,

"Of course Boo, we just pulled in. I'll be there in about 5 mins."

I smiled and went to sit on the bleachers. Coach Bolton blew his whistle, initiating practice. The guys began to do passes as Coach Bolton made his way up the bleachers once he noticed me. "How you doing sweetheart?" He asked me smiling. I didn't want to talk to him, so I just nodded my head and didn't respond.

Troy saw this and noticed that I didn't respond to him at all. Since he wasn't paying any attention a ball that Zeke threw flew past him. Coach Bolton sighed and signaled him to come over. "Carl says she hasn't spoken all morning." With that he walked off leaving Troy and me together.

Troy took my hands in his and turned towards me, so that the team couldn't see his face. "Okay Baby Ella, what's up, why aren't you talking to anyone? You were doing fine last night. What changed?" The questions came at me at warp speed. Tears filled my eyes and I just shook my head "no". Troy wrapped his arms around me as Sharpay came bursting into the gym. Everyone turned to look at her, she always can make an entrance.

"Out of my way Bolton." She demanded, Troy was flabbergasted and simply moved out of her sparkly way. "Oh Boo, come here baby." She cooed, her sudden command attitude gone. I cried on her shoulder silently. I held my hand out and Troy took it. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and I kept up the silent sobs.

About 10 minutes before practice ended my sobs subsided. "I'm going to change baby." He whispered in my ear. I nodded meekly and he exited the gym. Sharpay and I just stayed on the bleachers as the practice came to a close. Finally, Troy came back in and the three of us made our way to homeroom with Freaky Darbus. (Yes that's what we call her).

We sat down in our seats and waited for the rest of the gang to come in and for our day to begin. Finally 9 o'clock came. We all waited, knowing that something interesting would come from the meeting, the only thing was, none of us knew what.

When we met up at our usual table for lunch, we all sat quietly. "No one's heard anything?" I questioned quietly. Everyone shook their heads. I sighed and went back to not eating my lunch, as my friends were doing.

"Harrison's not going to be here for a while though Brie." Zeke reassured me. "Oh, what if we have a sleep over at mine tonight? Then we could bake and watch movies." He was really excited.

"Oh and then we could do our nails, and talk about boys, and tell each other our darkest secrets!" Chad exclaimed in a girly voice. We all erupted in fits of laughter. Finally Taylor hit him on the back of the head. Chad screamed out in pain.

"Well if you wouldn't make fun of us…" She suggested. "And no you don't have a brain ache." She replied before he could even speak. He sighed and we went back to our lunches, awaiting our night of fun!

AN: Short I know, but it's just a filler, at least it's updated! Review please.

Mollie XOXO


	7. Chapter 7: Fire Alarm

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Fire Alarm

The gang finally made their way to their last period class: Gym, which they all thankfully had together. Gabby still hadn't been talking much that day. Zeke was right about Harrison not being at school for a while though, he'd been suspended for two weeks, so the gang was able to breathe easy knowing that everything would sort itself out.

As they had a little girls versus boys basketball game, the fire alarm went off. "Okay everyone," Coach Bolton blew his whistle to get the attention of the students, "let's form a single file line now. QUIETLY!" he ordered when Sharpay and Taylor began talking. The girls smiled sheepishly and immediately shut up.

Everyone stood filed out of the gym and onto the football field. Coach Bolton quickly called roll and found that everyone was there except for one girl: Gabriella. Troy had noticed that Gabby was not with them and had been moving in and out of the long line hoping to bump into her. Finally he made it to the front of the line, "Dad," he began worriedly, "where is she?" he asked as a wave of panic flowed through his entire body.

"I don't know Troy, she went to the bathroom, but I thought I saw her come back." Jack sighed in frustration, praying to G-d that this was just a drill, that's when they all saw it.

"Is that-" Sharpay began to point at the gym

"Smoke." Zeke finished her statement.

"Holy shit! Ella might be in there." Troy screamed, causing a bunch of people to stare at him.

Suddenly Sharpay let out a glass-breaking scream "GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS INSIDE A BURNING BUILDING."

"Take some deep breaths Shar, we don't know for sure, the fact is that she's not out here with us." Coach Bolton began to calmly explain.

"I don't feel so good." Ryleigh said, as her legs buckled underneath her and she collapsed in Ryan's arms.

"Ry, baby wake up." Ryan began to coax his girlfriend, trying to get her to wake up.

After a minute of panic Ryleigh's eyes fluttered open as she began to sob thinking of her sister caught inside a building that was now completely on fire, as the firemen rushed about trying to stop the burning gymnasium.

FLASHBACK TO GYM CLASS

The class was in an intense game of girls versus boys basketball. Gabby walked over to Coach Bolton, "Coach, can I use the restroom quickly?"

"Of course Gabs." Coach Bolton let her leave the gym temporarily.

Gabby went to the bathroom quickly, but on her way out she felt something clamp over her mouth. That was the last thing she remembered, that and a distant ringing. Gabby woke up to find herself tied to a chair in the middle of the gym. Standing next to her was Harrison Jones.

"Hello Gabriella." He said in a creepy voice. Gabby was about to speak when she suddenly smelled something. She took a deep breath and her eyes grew wide with terror as she realized the ringing sound she had heard had been the fire alarm. Now she was stuck in a burning building with a seriously deranged guy.

"Look Harrison, just tell me what you want and you can have it, but this isn't the answer, it only causes more problems." Gabby attempted to reason with him.

"Anything I want Montez?" He questioned skeptically, as he should have, Gabby was willing to break any promise that she made at this point.

"Anything Harrison, just name it please." Gabby was definitely not beneath begging.

"Even break up with Bolton and date me?" He questioned her

The look on his face terrified Gabby, but she nodded her head, "Yes Harrison, I'll do it. Please, my sister has no family except for me, don't take me away from her. I know you've got a huge heart down there, just save us. Untie me and let's get out of this building before it burns down around us. You don't want to die? Do you?" Gabby continued with her pleas.

Harrison seemed to consider this for a moment, "Will you kiss me, now and then in front of Bolton, so he knows you two or through."

Gabby only hesitated for a moment. She knew that the firemen were there and that Troy would forgive her if she was trying to save herself so she could be with him. She nodded her head furiously and Harrison got down on his knees. The two leaned in and kissed, not a passionate kiss, just a simple sweet kiss, which Gabby considered torture compared to Troy's heated kisses.

Harrison quickly cut the ropes and grabbed Gabby's arm, pulling her out of the burning building and to safety. The second they were out they both began hacking up a storm, trying to get the smoke out of their lungs. Harrison tried to pull Gabby away from the football field, where everyone would be.

"Wait, don't you want Troy to see us?" She quickly asked, thinking up an excuse so that she would be saved.

Harrison paused and then began to drag her towards the football field. Once they reached it they were met with questioning glances by the teachers and students that didn't know that Gabby had been locked up in the gym. Suddenly Coach Bolton saw the pair and began shouting, "GABS ARE YOU OKAY?"

Troy's head shot in the direction of his girlfriend and frowned when he saw her hand was in Harrison's. "Come on Harrison, let's give him a good view!" She flirted, dragging him all the way to the gym line.

Harrison smirked and said, "I won Bolton, Gabriella is with me now." All the while Gabby was furiously shaking her head behind him, when he turned to her she smiled, but her friends could tell it was fake. Then Harrison leaned down and kissed her.

This sent Troy over the edge, he grabbed Harrison by the collar and pulled him off of Gabby. Coach Bolton swiftly took a hold of him, "Back off Troy, I'm going to walk him over to the police. I'm guessing he's the one that started the fire." He looked at Gabby who was holding on to her sister for dear life, she simply nodded.

Coach Bolton walked away and Gabby ran to Troy. He engulfed her in a huge hug and she began to sob. Jack made his way to the police car and said, "I have your pyromaniac right here officer."

"Really now? And how do you know this?" the officer was young and looked down upon his elders, not that Jack was old by any means.

"He held my son's girlfriend hostage in there trying to get her to date him. He was suspended from school for two weeks for harassment. He really seems to be obsessed with Gabby." Jack looked at Harrison with disgust.

"She promised. She promised that she'd break up with Troy, that she'd show him by kissing me in front of him. She's a worthless lying bitch." Harrison angrily spat.

"Yeah son?" the officer asked, "Well where you're going you won't have to worry about girls anymore." With that the officer cuffed him and put him in the back of the police car.

Jack made his way over to his class and they waited about 10 more minutes until it was finally safe to enter the school again. The students were swiftly sent to their homerooms to check in before being sent home for the day.

The gang, minus Troy and Gabby, who was being checked out by the medics, made their way to Darbus' room. "Where are Bolton and Montez?" She angrily called out as she went through the roll sheet.

"Briella was the student held hostage, she and Troy are still with the medics, they'll be here soon." Jason spoke up, the class fell silent, Jason knew something?

A few minutes later Troy and Gabby entered the classroom. Gabby looked terrified and ready to drop from exhaustion and Troy looked relieved. Troy went and sat down at his desk, bringing Gabby down on his lap. She smiled, too tired to argue and simply leaned into him as her eyes drifted shut. For the next 20 minutes Darbus went on about the evils of cell phones and the importance of theatre educate, while Gabby simply slept on Troy's shoulder.

When they were finally permitted to go, the gang made their way to their respective houses and gathered up their things before heading over to Zeke's. "Let's get this party started!" Sharpay screamed once everyone was there.

Gabby looked around nervously and cowered into Troy's arms. Troy noticed how nervous she was and, without anyone noticing, lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the guest bedroom. The two sat in silence until Gabby began to cry again. Troy pulled her under the covers and wrapped his strong arms around her.

Around 6 o'clock the two fell asleep. 30 minutes later as "search party", in Chad's words, was sent out for the two missing teens. Jason threw open the door to the guest bedroom to find them asleep. He quietly closed the door and ushered everyone back into the living room.

"They're sleeping in the guest bedroom, let's let them be." He suggested, everyone nodded and settled in for a quiet evening.

At 3 AM a loud scream echoed through the house, causing all 10 of the friends to wake up.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!

Mollie XOXO


	8. Chapter 8: What We Do at 3 AM

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Love is 130. She's requested another chapter. She's sick right now so get better! Oh and I'd really appreciate 10 reviews before I update again. Please!

Chapter 8: What we do at 3 AM

Everyone bolted awake as a scream echoed throughout the Baylor household. Everyone, including Zeke's parents, went sprinting towards the sound, which was in the direction of the guest bedroom. When Chad threw open the door they found Troy gently shaking Gabby awake.

She suddenly woke up and began looking frantically around her. Finally her eyes landed on Troy and she began sobbing as she threw her arms around him. Troy gently rocked her back and forth as Chad, Ryleigh, and Shar made their way over to the bed. Gabby gently pulled out of Troy's grasp and wrapped her arms around her twin.

Ryleigh held on to Gabby as if her life depended on it. The girls had always been close, and once their parents died they had become inseparable. Everyone sat quietly as Ryleigh rocked her crying sister back and forth, whispering comforting things in her ear as Shar and Troy rubbed soothing circles on her back and Chad gently rubbed her arms, keeping her warm. No one had ever seen this much compassion and love in a room before.

Everyone decided to leave the five to themselves for a while, "Wow," Taylor said, "I've never seen Troy and Chad care so much about one person."

"I've never seen Troy show so much emotion in public." Zeke commented dryly.

"Yeah, like today when he found out Gabby was in the gym when it was on fire. He was moving really nervously throughout the line and his face was full of fear." Jason narrated.

"And then when he screamed." Kelsi said quietly.

"Yeah, he only barks out orders, and his face still remains motionless, but today, today it was all laced with fear for Gabs' life." Ryan commented, thinking about his statuesque friend.

Everyone sat in a circle on the living room floor quietly waiting for their friends to join them. Kelsi sat on Jason's lap, nervously twirling her hair, while Jason just soothingly rubbed her back, willing her to calm down. Zeke and Ryan sat quietly, watching the couple with smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths, as Taylor tried to keep her composure.

About 15 minutes later, Troy, Gabby, Sharpay, Chad, and Ryleigh all came trudging down the stairs. They all sat down and everyone remained quiet for about five more minutes. Finally Zeke spoke, "Are you okay Brie?" he asked, quietly, it was as if everyone was scared that talking too loudly would hurt something.

"Yeah, I think you guys need to know about my past." She said calmly. Everyone gathered into an even tighter circle as they quietly sat ready to hear Gabby's story.

"Before we came here we lived in New York City with our parents. We went to a typical public school and were really involved in almost all aspects of the school. Ry was on the swim team and in the art program, I was on the basketball team and a dancer. We both were on headmaster's list and made straight A's. We were part of the 'popular crowd' or what have you. We really had the perfect life."

She paused and looked at Ryleigh, who took it as her cue to continue. "Last year two new students came into our grade, they were twin brothers, Greg and Will Kennedy. They fit right in with our crowd and we thought they were really nice. We became really good friends with them, not romantically, we didn't have boyfriends but we weren't looking."

She paused to take a breath and Gabby picked up, "Well, Will kept trying to ask me out, but I kept on saying 'no I'm not interested'. Finally I thought that he'd given up. For about a month he let me be and we went back to our normal friendship before he started bugging me."

"At that same time," Ry interrupted, "Greg had been bothering me with the same request, always it was just a date, but I couldn't see him like that. Now that I think about it, the same day that Will backed off of Gab, Greg left me alone."

"Everything went back to normal," Gabby continued, "until one day when Ry was waiting on me to finish basketball practice."

"I was sitting in the library," Ry interrupted again, "and had finished a bunch of work, I saw that it was almost time for Gab to be done, so I went to go to my locker to put what I had finished away." Tears began to stream down her face.

"And I had just finished up with my practice. All the girls went out the back entrance to head to their cars. I was meeting Ry at our lockers which were next to each other, before we went home. On my way a hand grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom."

"At that time I was pushed up against the lockers, and was knocked unconscious." Ry explained.

"When he pulled me in, my head hit the desk and I lost consciousness and started bleeding."

"The guys basketball team was leaving the other gym, and a few of the guys were going to their lockers, I guess they heard the loud banging."

"Josh Bracken ran into the classroom I was in and got Will away from me. He quickly redressed me, picked me up, carried me to his car, and drove me to the hospital." Gabby began sobbing.

"At the same time Chris Moses was headed to his locker, which was near ours, he saw Greg standing over me, trying to undress me. He pulled Greg off of me and took me to the hospital." Ry continued crying too.

"The guys ran into each other while they were sitting in the waiting room. Josh called our mom and Chris called our dad. They waited with my parents until we were done. Thank G-d I wasn't pregnant." Gabby kept up the crying in Troy's arms.

Everyone sat quietly, taking in all the information that their newest additions to the family had given them. Gabby moved away from Troy and Ry moved away from Ryan. The twins sat there hugging each other until they finally stopped crying.

"We had no idea. We're so sorry." Kelsi whispered.

"It's okay." Gabby said, wiping her eyes, "This Harrison crap just brings back bad memories of our life in New York." Troy rubbed her back soothingly and she leaned into him at his touch.

"Well," Sharpay said, trying to end the tension, "why don't we fix a," she looked at her watch, "3:45 AM breakfast and put in a fun movie?"

"Oh, let's!" Ryleigh said!

"I'm on it!" Zeke said as he got up to head for the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Gabby asked. Zeke held out his hand for her. She willingly took it and arm in arm the two skipped, literally, to the kitchen to make waffles, bacon, eggs, and toast.

The two were furiously cooking as Chad was furiously whining. "How much longer?" he asked for the millionth time.

"Okay that's it." Gabby practically yelled. "If you ask one more time you're not getting any."

"But Gabby…" he dragged her name out.

"No 'buts'! Now get out." She flung the spoon that she was whipping batter with as she commanded him. Batter flung all over Chad when she did this causing him to scream.

"My hair! There's gunk in my hair!" Everyone came running in. They took one look at Chad and began to crack up.

"Nice Brie." Zeke said giving her a high-five. "Now go take a shower Chad." He ordered. To everyone's amusement, Chad saluted and marched upstairs to shower.

By 4:15 everyone seated in the living room munching on their early breakfast and watching Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (amazing movie btws, if you haven't seen it you should!) at Gabby's request.

AN: Okay I hope that everyone liked it. Can I please have 10 reviews before I update next? PRETTY PLEASE WITH LOTS OF CHERRIES ON TOP??

Mollie XOXO


	9. Chapter 9: Tell Her I Love Her

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay, again this is completely 100 dedicated to Love is 130. She asked me to make a chapter using this song and this came to me suddenly while I was listening to it over and over and reading the lyrics. It's kind of a fluffy filler fun chapter (haha fff haha, okay I'm way too easily amused).

Chapter 9: Tell Her I Love Her

BEFORE HOMEROOM

"Please, please, please, please Gabby." Kelsi begged.

"No, no, no, no." Gabby was putting her foot down.

"But you sound AMAZING." Kelsi pouted.

"No. Kelsi Michelle Neilson, what don't you understand about 'no'?"

"Um, the 'no' part." Kelsi replied in a smart ass way.

"Come on Gabs it'll be fun. Let's do it!" Ryleigh joined in on the fight.

"Absolutely positively not." Gabby stated.

FREE PERIOD THAT DAY

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Gabby sighed

"Come on you know you love it." Troy joked, only to receive a death glare from Gabby.

"It's going to be fun Brie, besides we're all doing it." Zeke coaxed her.

"And if we were all jumping off a bridge would you do it?" Gabby asked crossly

"If we had bungee cords." Chad piped up.

Gabby groaned. They were all currently sitting in the chorus room around a piano. Yes, they were all going to be in the talent show. That meant singing. "How did I get myself involved in a singing group?" Gabby asked herself dryly.

"Okay, so I've written an array of songs, and you guys can choose which ones you want to sing." Kelsi said. The group quickly began to look through the songs. "Oh and I've got some duets for the couples too!" Kelsi added

"You mean singing more than one song?" Gabby asked

"Yup, Darbus said we can have the entire end of the show and do as much as we want. We're the showcase so to speak." Sharpay replied off-handedly as she went through the songs.

Soon everything was somewhat decided upon. The girls were all going to sing Girls Just Want to Have Fun (AN PRETEND THAT THESE SONGS WERE WRITTEN BY KELSI PLEASE) and the guys were all going to sing Just Friends.

For duets Sharpay and Zeke were going to sing Someday We'll Know, Chad and Taylor were going to sing Still There For Me, Ryan and Ryleigh were going to sing Breaking Free, Jason and Kelsi were going to sing Way Back into Love, and Troy and Gabriella were going to sing You are the Music in Me.

Then came the single songs. Sharpay chose Goin' Crazy, Zeke chose Vienna, Taylor chose True Friend, Chad chose Hold On, Ryleigh chose Love Song, Ryan chose Kiss Me, Kelsi chose Bubbly, Jason chose That's the Way We Roll. The only two left were Gabby and Troy. They couldn't choose songs.

"Can I write one?" Gabby asked. Kelsi nodded and agreed to go over piano with her. Troy already had an idea. He secretly was meeting with Kelsi getting a song prepared for Gabby.

After school that day, when everyone was at home, Troy was with Kelsi. "Kels, nothing makes sense. It's all crap."

"Breathe Troy. You'll come up with something." Kelsi said encouragingly.

The next day at school Troy kept one sheet of paper with him at all times as he worked out the song he was writing for Ella.

I know how it feels

To wake up without her

Lying here all alone

Just thinking about her

"That's all I've got." He thought. He looked over at Gabby who just shook her head at Darbus' rant again, "I can't believe her hold on me." He thought to himself.

"Finally that torture is over." Chad sighed in relief as they filed out of homeroom. Troy watched as Ella walked, "The way she moves." He thought to himself.

"I've got to run to my locker, I'll see you in class Troy." Ella said, bringing Troy out of his thoughts.

"I'll miss your smile." Troy said

"You'll see me in a little while." Gabby replied with a laugh. She and Ryleigh headed towards their lockers. "You know, the whole school is going to see Troy show emotion in this." Gabby commented.

"I don't think he's too worried about it." Ry dryly replied and Gabby smiled.

During free period the group met to go over their songs. One by one they began singing. The only people that didn't do solos were Gabby and Troy, they were still working on their songs.

"Kelsi" Gabby grabbed Kelsi on her way out, "Can we meet in the mornings or during the guys practice to go over my song. I think I'm done. I just don't want Troy to hear it yet."

"Of course, during their practice." Kelsi confirmed.

Gabby turned around and offered her hand to Troy. He took it "When I catch her eye I swear I can't breath." Troy thought to himself.

After school Gabby and Kelsi walked to the chorus room to go over Gabby's song. After about 40 minutes, they had the piano to it. "Perfect Gabs, it's absolutely perfect." Kelsi congratulated her friend. The two laughed and went to meet the guys.

After everyone had left Troy, once again, met Kelsi at her house. "Okay so I think I got it." He sang the lyrics through, and Kelsi put it to music. "Perfect." Kelsi repeated for the second time that day,

Many practices and two weeks later it was the night of the talent show. One by one the performers went through their pieces. "And now, for our final showcase." Mrs. Darbus went on, "We have a whole section of the best singing in the entire school."

"I know you guys are going to be surprised," Kelsi began, "But these guys can actually sing."

First the girls went on and sang their hearts out. Then the guys scrambled, literally, on stage to sing Just Friends. Then came the duet songs. Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, Ryleigh and Ryan, Kelsi and Jason, and finally Gabby and Troy.

Finally it was time for the single pieces. Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Ryleigh, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason all sang.

"Okay, so these two songs weren't written by me." Kelsi introduced as she sat back down at the piano.

"Hey everyone!" Gabby greeted, "Okay so this is called Realize, and I wrote it for Troy Bolton." There was a series of "awwws" in the crowd, but they fell silent as the music began playing.

Take time to realize,

That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.

Take time to realize,

That I am on your side

Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,

No it's never gonna be that simple

No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,

Then we'd be perfect for each other

And will never find another

Just realized what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder if

We missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize

Oh-oh I'm on your side

Didn't I, didn't I tell you.

Take time to realize

This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,

No its never gonna be that simple

No I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized

Then we'd be perfect for each other

Then we'd never find another

Just realized what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder if

We missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same

No it's never the same

If you don't feel it to.

If you meet me half way

If you would meet me half way.

It could be the same for you.

If you just realized what I just realized

Then we'd be perfect for each other

Then we'd never find another

Just realized what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder

Just realized what I just realized

OoOoOOo

Missed out on each other now

Missed out on each other now

The crowd stood and applauded as Gabby took her final bow. Kelsi stood up again with a mic, "And for our final performer we have Mr. Troy Bolton, who has a song that he has written."

Gabby watched as Troy took the mic, "Okay, so this has taken me a while to write, and it's for my Ella Bella." He said. The audience got eerily quiet as Gabby silently cried backstage.

Troy nodded to Kelsi and she began playing:

I know how it feels

To wake up without her

Lying here all alone

Just thinking about her

I can't believe

Her hold on me

It's something indescribable

I know she knows

But won't you please

If you see my girl

Just tell her I miss her smile

Tell her I'm counting the minutes

Gonna see her in a little while

I know when she

Holds on to me

She's the one thing that I could never live without

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And tell her I love her

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her

The way that she moves

You know what it does to me

And when I catch her eye

I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe

Her hold on me

She's just so indescribable

I know she knows

But won't you please, please

If you see my girl

Just tell her I miss her smile

Tell her I'm counting the minutes

Gonna see her in a little while

I know when she

Holds on to me

She's the one thing that I could never live without

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her

I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground

I'm so glad I found her

I know how it feels

If you see my girl

Just tell her I miss her smile

Tell her I'm counting the minutes

Gonna see her in a little while

I know when she

Holds on to me

She's the one thing that I could never live without

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And tell her I love her

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her

Everything was silent, save for Gabby's crying. Suddenly Gabby ran out and jumped into Troy's arms, thankfully he caught her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and said. "I love you Troy Alexander Bolton."

"I love you Gabriella Elizabeth Montez." And they kissed then and there. In front of the entire student body and teachers. It was a deep, passionate, love-filled kiss.

The entire auditorium heard their declaration of love. They were standing right next to the stage mics. The whole student body saw Troy's face as Gabriella came bounding towards him, it was one of pure joy and love. And he wasn't trying to hide anything. He was happy, and he actually wanted the world to see. The usually emotionless boy was suddenly completely open, to anything and everything.

Despite all of this, they knew that they would never see him show emotion around school or them again. They knew that it was saved for his group of friends and their families, and those people only. For when he placed Gabby's feet back on the ground, he faced the audience and said, in the same voice as always, with the same face, "Good night everyone." And he led Gabby off stage. Everyone applauded with a standing ovation and the talent show was over. That was it. It was time to go home.

"Troy, that was the sweetest thing in the world" Gabby kept on cooing. "Did you really mean everything you said?"

"Every last word." Troy said, he turned to Chad, "Tell her that I love her." And Chad nodded.

AN: So what did you guys think? Review please. I hope it was sort of good!

Mollie XOXO

Songs: Realize by Colbie Caillat and Tell Her by Jesse McCartney


	10. Chapter 10: Gabriella's Concern

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Okay a long awaited update….

Chapter 10: Gabriella's Concern

The school was still buzzing the day after the talent show. Troy and Gabriella were the golden couple, anyone who didn't like them together had to get over it because they were serious, and everyone knew it.

There was more news buzzing through the school though, the championship game was coming up. It was, as always against West High, and they were good, they beat East High last year, so this year, the guys had to step it up a notch.

The girls and Ryan all stood at Gabi and Ryleigh's lockers. "Where are those boneheads?" Taylor asked

"I don't know. Chad was gone when we left, but Lisa didn't say where he went." Gabi replied

"Well, there's the bell, we'll see them in homeroom." Ryan commented dryly. Everyone groaned, time for Darbus. They walked in a sat down together. After five minutes of waiting the guys still hadn't shown up.

"I'm getting a little worried." Ryleigh admitted. Sharpay nodded her agreement when they all walked in. They looked like they had just been beaten.

"And why are we late." Mrs. Darbus angrily asked

Troy just handed her a note and gave her a "don't ask you don't want to know" look. She accepted the note and grunted, but nonetheless carried on with her cell phone rant.

"Where have you been Troy Alexander Bolton? I have been out of my mind with worry!" Gabi scolded him

He gave her a cheeky smile, "Basketball practice, so basically hell and back." She smiled sympathetically as the bell rang. The guys groaned as they got up to go to their first period classes.

Once everyone was seated in the cafeteria the complaining began.

"Why do I do this to myself?" Zeke wailed, "This might actually not be worth it!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to have to deal with it when I get home too, you guys get a break. Oh I wouldn't come over to my house for a while guys. With dad on this kick he'd make us train while the girls and Ryan watched laughingly." Troy grumbled

Gabi looked at her boyfriend with concern in her eyes, if he was like this now how was he going to be when the game came around? She maneuvered herself out of his arms and stood up. She got behind him and began to massage his shoulders. He was really tense, but he instantly relaxed at her touch, "Come on Wildcat, we've still got 45 minutes left, let's go be alone. I know how to distress you." She bit his earlobe gently. He nodded and got up. No one at the table seemed to notice as the happy couple slipped away.

Gabi led Troy to the rooftop garden. "Sit." She directed. He did as he was told and sat down on the bench. She got behind him and began to massage his shoulders, then she moved down his arms and back up again. Once that was done she moved down his back. Slowly pushing on the muscles getting them to ease a bit.

"Troy, I'm worried about you. This is the first practice like this. The game's in two weeks, if you keep this up you're going to be dead. And I'm going to be very unhappy. Plus we'll lose without you there. And if you can't handle the practices then Zeke, Jason, Chad, and the rest of the team are screwed. And on top of that, like you said, you've got it at home. Maybe you should spend the next couple of nights at our house. Just to get a little rest." Gabi rambled on.

Troy laughed inwardly and surprised her by whipping around and capturing her lips in a kiss. When he suddenly pulled back she whimpered slightly, "You talk too much and I'd love to stay over if Lisa and Carl don't mind."

"They won't she sighed. And we'll ask your mother, not you dad, that way we'll get a yes. In fact, let's get on that now." Gabi smirked triumphantly as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She quickly dialed her house number.

"Hello." It was Lisa

"Hi Lisa it's Gabi."

"Honey is everything okay?" she was worried

"Um yes in a way. But in a way it's not. I'm worried about Troy. His dad is pushing him awfully hard and I was wondering if he could spend a couple of nights over at our house, just to get away from the home practices. I think that three a day is more than enough seeing how exhausted all the boys are, I think having them when he came home might kill him. So I was wondering if maybe we could be a tad manipulative and ask Mrs. Bolton if Troy could sleep over, I'm sure she shares my concern." Gabi went on

"Oh dear, I hope Chad's alright." Lisa fretted

"They're all exhausted they came into homeroom late and looked dead." Gabi gushed, making her case.

"Let me call Lucille right now, I don't see why not, and you're right about not asking Jack he'd say no. I'll call you back in a minute." They hung up.

Gabi smiled triumphantly, "One down one to go." Troy leaned in to kiss her just as her phone began ringing again.

"It's done, she's dropping off his things now so he can come straight here." Gabi smiled and they said goodbye and hung up.

"After practice Wildcat you're coming home with me, your mom is dropping stuff off as we speak, for four whole nights."

"Sounds perfect." Troy said, the sat happily together until the bell rang.

After a grueling gym class for everyone the guys had free period practice. Then they had basketball practice. All the girls sat up on the bleachers watching Coach Bolton all but whip the boys. Finally the whistle blew and it was over.

"Troy when we get home, we'll have a little one-on-one." His dad told him.

"Actually mom called today, I'm spending a few nights at Chad's. Gabi and I have a huge project and so I'm going straight there after school." He explained.

Jack frowned, but nodded nonetheless, he'd have to talk with Lucille. The guys showered and made their way back home. Gabriella, Ryleigh, Chad, and Troy made their way into the Danforth residence and quickly went up to their rooms to do homework before dinner.

Gabriella sat on her bed with her physics spread around her, while Troy sat on the other side reading Beloved. She'd been working on the same problem about friction for what felt like ages and had gotten nowhere. Finally she shoved the paper in her book and tossed it across the room, allowing it to collide with the chair that Gilligan was sleeping peacefully one. She let out a frustrated groan at Troy's chuckle and stormed over to her balcony doors, thrusting them open and going to lean against the railing.

Troy smiled at his girlfriends actions, put Beloved down and made his way to the balcony. He took in her appearance from behind and had to smile. He watched as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to rid herself of a headache. Sighing he walked up behind her and removed her hands from her head, instead he replaced his own fingers there and began rubbing soothing circles as she rested her head against his chest. Having enough of that, Troy gently began to trail kisses down the back of her neck. Finding her soft spot, he began sucking lightly, causing her to moan. He moved his hands away from her temples and used them to remove her sweater. Letting it drop to the ground, he began rubbing his hands up and down her arms as he kissed her bare shoulder.

He pulled away after a few minutes, "How's the headache?" He whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" she asked, slightly dazed by his actions. He chuckled as "DINNER" rang through the household. He helped her slip back into her sweater and they made their way down the steps to the dining room hand in hand where everyone else was already sitting.

Once dinner was served Carl began the conversation, "How's homework going?"

Gabi groaned loudly as she speared a piece of chicken angrily with her fork. The table laughed as Troy rubbed her thigh soothingly, causing her to jump slightly.

"That bad?" Lisa asked

"Physics." Gabi mumbled

"Oh I know!" Ryleigh said, "I might call Tay and see if she can come over and help me cause I'm so lost."

"Well, I haven't looked at it yet. Let me just finish up with Beloved then I'll see if we need reinforcements." Troy smiled and again laughed at Gabi's expression.

The subject changed for a while until Carl asked, "So boys, how's basketball going?"

Gabi groaned again, ANOTHER bad topic. "It's tough." Chad said. "Though I can only imagine how it is for you Troy. No offense, but your dad is working us to the bone." He grumbled.

"None taken, believe me I know." Troy said shaking his head. Suddenly Gabi got up and began to run back up the steps to her room. "I got it." Troy said, "El?" he called as he ran up the stairs after her. He caught her at the landing on the second floor. "What's up baby?" he asked

Gabi was crying, her body trembled as different thoughts ran through her head, all things leading to bad. And it all had to do with basketball. "Elle? I need you to talk to me sweetie." He repeated, wrapping his arms tightly around me. She sobbed into his chest. He looked towards the first floor landing and shrugged, everyone was standing there wondering what was wrong. Ryleigh was slightly pale, afraid for her sister.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She mumbled into his chest

"Ah, so this is about basketball." He whispered, he felt her nod into his chest. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to he bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, laughing inwardly when he heard the Danforth's piling around the door, all wanting to hear what would happen next. "Okay, so tell me what's bothering you for real now."

"I'm just so worried. He's working you so hard. What if you really end up hurt Troy? What if Chad really ends up hurt? I don't fancy the idea of getting a call saying that one of you guys is in the hospital because of basketball." Troy was about to interrupt, but she continued, "And it might not just be physical. I'd bet a 100 bucks that by the end of the Championship game, one of the players is seriously hurt, emotionally, mentally, or physically." She sobbed

"Okay Ella, what if I talk to dad? What if I ask him to take it easy okay? How does that sound?" He whispered in his girlfriend's ear. He felt her nod and sighed. This was taking it's toll on her. He held her for a few minutes and felt her breathing even out. He looked down and saw that she was asleep. He slid out of her grasp and tucked her under the covers. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and heard her moan slightly when he broke contact. He chuckled and turned off the lights, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Everyone was back in the dining room pretending that they had been there the whole time. Troy smiled and shook his head, "She's really worried."

"About what?" Chad asked casually as he shoved food into his mouth.

Troy shook his head again, "As if you guys didn't know."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Carl asked

"You guys wouldn't exactly when spy of the year award." Troy said wryly.

"Basketball, she's really worried Troy, we all are. Sharpay was near tears after P.E., she was afraid that Zeke was going to die." Ryleigh was exasperated, and so thankful that Ryan didn't play basketball. "We were all on edge. I mean P.E. was a training session, we're just lucky that we're all in shape. Your dad is lucky we're all in shape, because someone could have easily passed out on him."

"Losing to West last year really hurt him. And it was only because Jason had broken his ankle, so we were out one starter, and that's all we needed. We only lost by three points." Troy sighed "I'm going to try and rationalize with him tomorrow."

"At least he's not doing lunch practices." Chad sighed, stuffing his face.

"Cause you wouldn't be able to handle that if you couldn't eat." Lisa said dryly. The table laughed and finished eating. Once the dishes were put away Troy walked into Ella's room and went to finish his homework on the balcony. Once he was done he got ready for bed and slid in next to Ella. She immediately adjusted to him being there, sliding over to tuck her head into his neck and throwing her right leg over his legs. He smiled and kissed her forehead before drifting off into his own sleep.

Review Please!!

Mollie XOXO


	11. Chapter 11: Ridiculously Tough

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11: Ridiculously Tough

At 4 AM Gabriella woke with a start. There was someone holding her down. She looked over and saw that it was Troy's arm that was slung over her stomach. She sighed in relief, as the fear slowly washed away. She looked at the clock and registered the time, then she realized she never got to her math homework. She quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed her Pre-Cal book. She opened her balcony doors and sat on a chair. 30 minutes later she was done.

She slid back into bed and giggled when Troy grabbed her and held her to him, spooning her. Contentedly she fell asleep. At 6 AM her alarm went off. She reached over and hit the off button. "Troy we need to get up." She tossed a hand in his direction, to find no one there. She turned over and opened her eyes. She frowned when she saw a note where he should be. She sat up and picked the note up.

"El Bell,

I had basketball practice this morning. Don't worry I'll talk to dad. I love you and will see you in homeroom, if not before then.

All my love,

Wildcat"

She smiled when he used her nickname for him. Clutching the note possessively in her hand she walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed. She went downstairs, with the note in her hand, she ate breakfast and she and Ryleigh got into their car to go to school.

They met a worried Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Ryan at their lockers and when the bell rang headed towards homeroom. Keeping the note in her hand Gabi waited for the door to open. Five minutes into homeroom it opened and in walked Jason, Zeke, and Chad, but no Troy. Gabi frowned.

"Coach kept him to talk." Zeke whispered as he passed by her. She nodded, still nervous. Finally, 15 minutes later he walked in. She took in his appearance. Even though he kept his stony look, he looked thoroughly exhausted.

Gabi sighed looking at her boyfriend. Now she was pissed off. Darbus went on and on about Shakespeare for a while, if she could marry the man she would, until the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. "Troy." Gabi said, placing a hand on his arm.

He shook her off, "Don't." she frowned at his actions, but shook it off. She'd deal with him during lunch. Still holding on to the note, Gabi went to each of her classes and thought about Troy and his actions and basketball. She was consumed with worry.

On their way out of the class before lunch Gabi grabbed Troy, "Don't try to shake me off or I'll gladly create a scene." She threatened, he relaxed, "you're coming with me, whether you like it or not," and she dragged him to the rooftop garden. When they got up there she ordered him, "Sit." He did as he was told.

He put his head in his hands as she yelled, "What the hell was that Troy? This morning? I was only trying to be supportive! I can't help it if I worry, it's what I do. Don't you get it? I ALWAYS have had to play the grown up, while Ryleigh plays the carefree kid, so it's what I do, I worry like a mother usually, but in your case and in the case of our friends it's worrying about the people I love. Damn it Troy I've lost more than enough people close to me and I'll be damned if I lose anymore." Finally she stopped for breath.

"He made me run 100 suicides for not being home last night." Troy mumbled

Gabi turned to look at him, had she heard him correctly, 100 suicides for staying over at his best friend's house. He mouth gaped open, "You look like a fish." Troy said with a slight laugh. She frowned and shut her mouth.

"Troy, I'm not very happy about this. That really wasn't necessary. I want to talk to your father." She said, now she was flat out mad. You don't do this to your own child!

"Look. I spoke with him when it was done, he said he'd slack off." Troy looked into her concerned eyes. "Seriously El Bell, I promise." Then he noticed that she had something in her hand. "What's that?" he asked

"You don't recognize it?" she looked shocked, "You wrote it." She giggled

"You still have the note I wrote to you this morning?" he asked

"Of course. I was worried the moment I saw it." She smiled at him, he smiled back and drew her onto his lap. He began drawing lazy circles on her stomach as she slowly drifted off in his arms.

Coach Bolton entered the gym looking for his team. He found his son's table in the center of the cafeteria, but Troy wasn't there. This wasn't good. "Where's Troy?" he bellowed coming up to the table.

Everyone jumped and Kelsi whimpered, falling back into Jason's arms. Jack had gotten scary, like Hitler scary, lately in her opinion.

"I asked a question." He said

Sharpay stood up to face him. "We heard. And if we knew we'd answer it, but clearly," she gestured to the table, "he's not here."

"Sharpay, don't take that tone with me." He told her

"You took it with me Jack. You've lost it. And until you find it, you've lost my respect." She strutted out of the cafeteria.

"I'm just going to go after her Coach, she's a little stressed, that's all." And Zeke ran out after his girlfriend.

"Tell him I want to see him now." Coach Bolton exited the cafeteria.

"We need to find him." Taylor said, and the six friends got up in search of Troy. They found Zeke and Sharpay in the hallway. "Guys we need to find Troy and Brie." Taylor repeated. They nodded and the eight friends went off.

10 minutes later they found them asleep in the rooftop garden. The girls giggled, "They look so sweet." Ryleigh commented. Ryan gagged and she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oww." He complained

"Don't be a baby." She told him.

"Let's just wait until they wake up, they look adorable now." Kelsi suggested, everyone nodded and they cuddled up on the floor waiting for lunch to be over.

5 minutes before the bell rang Gabi woke up, she turned to her side and gently shook Troy awake. "What?" he grumbled

She giggled, "Look." She directed, he opened his eyes and saw that all his friends were cuddled together on the floor in different spots sleeping. He laughed, causing them to wake up.

"Morning sleepy heads, bells going to ring about," the bell sounded, "now." Everyone sighed and stood up, ready to go to their next class and prepare before gym and free period work out.

"Oh dude, your dad wants to talk to you." Chad told him, Troy just stiffly nodded.

Once they entered the gym all dressed out they immediately started the training like yesterday. "You have got to fucking be kidding me." Ryleigh sighed

"Girls, I'm not sure if I can do this." Taylor wheezed

"I'm with ya there Tay." Kelsi sighed, trying to catch her breath.

Ryleigh, Gabi, and Sharpay stopped, they were extremely fit and they couldn't do this. The five girls leaned over trying to regulate their breathing. Soon they were joined by Ryan and two other guys that weren't basketball players.

"I'm sitting down." Gabi stated and made her way to the bleachers. The others followed. They sat down trying to breathe when Coach Bolton came over.

"Did I give you permission to sit out?" he yelled, they looked at him like he was crazy.

"I want to go back to Darbus." Lucas sighed, he was a baseball player and they didn't work this hard. The others giggled while Jack glared.

"Get back out there." He ordered

Gabi stood up, "Bite me. And while you're at it, maybe you could take some time to consider what you're doing to these boys. I bet you 100 bucks that before the big game one of them will be hurt, either physically, emotionally or mentally. And I bet another 20 that one of them gets hurt during the game because they're weak, and another 20 that after the game one of them is hurt. Again either emotionally, mentally, or physically. And I'd put 50 that one of them that gets hurt is your son because you practically kill him. I don't care what the fuck you do to me, I'm leaving." The gym was quiet. Everyone watched her leave. Troy sighed and ran after her. Sharpay, Ryleigh, Kelsi, and Taylor followed.

"I've had more than enough of this." Taylor said

"I can't do this kind of work" Kelsi said and Sharpay just glared at him.

Troy caught up with Gabi, "Okay El, you can't do that. He's still a teacher and that's still disrespect."

"I don't care Troy. I'm a fit person, I run almost every morning. 5 miles too! But I can't do that! We can't do that. And you guys are going to get hurt because you're only human. Then what's going to happen, you'll lose to West High and the cycle begins again next year. Let me tell you something. This school does want to win, but not a this high cost. They'd rather you lose to West High then find out that one of you is in the hospital or at home hurt! They want ya'll to play and have fun. There is no super competition between us and West. You guys get along fine, they'd be devastated if they couldn't have a fun game with you at the park on a Saturday. Think about it Troy? Is it really worth it?" She stormed away.

Troy stood shocked, he didn't know what to say. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, finally he walked back into the gym.

"Dad, can we talk?" Jack nodded. "Look, pushing us is one thing, but pushing the other students like this, Gabi's fit and all, but she's not up to this. None of them are. Can't we go back to normal P.E. or let them have normal P.E. and I'll work. This is getting slightly ridiculous."

"I'll accept normal P.E., but this is not ridiculous, you guys can go, and I guess you can have your free period to deal with Gabi, but I want ya'll in the gym on time." He walked out. The class let out a sigh, this was ridiculously tough.

Review! Oh and suggestions are welcome!! For any of my stories not just this one lol!!

Mollie XOXO


	12. Chapter 12: Troyella's First

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 12: Troyella's First

The girls stormed out of the locker room and into the hallway before the guys could catch up with them. Gabi was in the lead, and she was pissed. She stormed around the school until she found what she was looking for, Mr. Ritter's room, losing all of her friends around the history department. Blasting through the door she interrupted a freshman biology class.

"Ms. Montez? Can I help you?" Mr. Ritter was the wrestling coach, a friend of Jack's, and head of the science department. He'd know how to handle what was going on.

"We have a problem." Mr. Ritter and the rest of the class took in her appearance. The entire school knew who she was. She was Gabriella Montez. Troy Bolton's girlfriend. She held the stony look that the rest of the group kept up, but they could tell that underneath she was beyond seething. She looked ready to kill.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Ritter said, everyone sat still.

"Now." Gabi hissed. She marched up to the front of the classroom when everyone was gone.

"Okay Gabi, what's going on?" Mr. Ritter asked

Gabi breathed a sigh of relief, letting the stony look wash away from her pretty face, she was getting a headache. Rubbing her temples she said quietly, but with an unusual amount of venom in her voice, "It's Jack."

"Who Jack?" Mr. Ritter asked, though he had a couple of ideas

"Jack Bolton."

Mr. Ritter nodded, "What happened?" Mr. Ritter was willing to be a thousand bucks it had to do with basketball and how hard he was working the team, he'd seen Troy today, he looked like death, and Gabi looked out of her mind with worry.

"He's going to kill them, hell, he's going to kill all of us if P.E. keeps this up." Gabi whined.

"I think we need to start from the beginning." Mr. Ritter said, Gabi nodded and began telling her story.

"Okay, we lost her." Taylor stated

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Sharpay hissed

"Well where would she go?" Kelsi asked.

"We should split up. And get the boys to help." Ryleigh suggested. They all agreed.

"Where are the girls?" Chad whined waiting outside the locker room for them.

"Who knows. They're female, they take forever." Zeke said. Suddenly Ryleigh, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor came sprinting around the corner.

"Wait." Jason began frantically looking around, "The locker room's that way." He finally said, the girls groaned.

"We need to find Gabi." Ryleigh said

"Why where is she?" Troy asked concerned

They all shrugged, "She went storming out of the locker room, we lost her near the history department." Taylor said.

"Okay, we'll split up in couples and I'll go alone, let's find her. We have free period off by the way." Troy said.

"Okay here's what we'll do." Sharpay began listing off the places each couple would take.

"So I'm really afraid that someone's going to get hurt." Gabi finished

"Troy in particular." Gabi nodded, "100 suicides?" he shook his head, this didn't sound like the Jack he knew, I mean everyone wanted to beat West, but not at the cost of losing a player.

"I just want it to stop. Troy is staying at our house now, that's why he had to do the suicides. I mean he got punished for staying at his best friend's house. This is so weird. I've thought of Jack as almost a second father, he's been so amazingly kind to me, I don't know what's come over him. Lucille is concerned too. Plus I'm worried about their grades and life outside basketball. Chad's appetite has decreased. Lisa said he didn't want breakfast. I think basketball might be stressing him out." She groaned, "And we're all worried."

"All the girlfriends?" Mr. Ritter asked

Gabi nodded, "And Ryan and Ryleigh. Ryan's glad he decided against trying out for the team, he almost did. And Ryleigh's so thankful he doesn't play. So am I, it's one less person to stress about."

"How many practices are they having?"

"Morning, free period, after school, and gym is a practice, that's why we're all near dead." Gabi answered

"And Troy would get them at home too." Mr. Ritter mumbled. "I'll see what I can do. Don't stress too much. If they start to take a turn for the worse come tell me."

"Thank you Mr. Ritter." Gabi gave him a hug before leaving.

They all met at Ryleigh's locker, "No luck?" Ryan asked

"None whatsoever, wait where's Troy?" Zeke asked

Troy left his and Gabi's secret hiding spot, a tree out in the back of the school. "So much for that bright idea, wait a minute." Troy mumbled sprinting towards the science department on the other side of the campus.

He stopped outside Mr. Ritter's room. This was Gabi's favorite class, and her favorite teacher. She'd trust Mr. Ritter. He glanced in the window of the door. She was just hugging him, "Guess she's done." Troy thought. Stepping to the side he waited until she closed the door.

"I feel so much better now." She said aloud

"I'm glad you feel better." Troy watched her jump at the sound of his voice, "Because we've been combing the campus looking for you." He looked mad.

"Well you found me." She joked

"It's not funny Gabriella, we were seriously worried." She flinched, he used her full name, he was angry.

"Look, you don't have to get all emotional about it. I was at school, where the hell would I go?" she yelled at him.

"I'm not emotional, I am damned angry." Students passing stopped to stare.

"It's not my fault whatever you are. I was with a teacher Troy. This is a school, we have teachers and students often interact with them." She fought back

"Look you took off, we were worried that something was wrong." He argued

The gang heard the yelling from around the corner and went to look, "Uh-oh, they're going at it." Sharpay mumbled.

"Something is wrong Troy." She sighed, "Don't you get how worried I am about you and the rest of the guys. This scares me, it actually scares me." Tears trickled down her face, but she resolutely wiped them away. "I was talking to someone who would listen with open ears."

"I have been listening." He argued

"Yeah when I yell at you and make you listen. Troy you brushed me off this morning. And I don't want excuses as to why you did it. Mr. Ritter just listened. I didn't have to force him to." She looked at the students. "This is none of your business so scatter." She demanded. The hallway was clear in 30 seconds. "I'm going to the library. I'll see you at home tonight." She walked away, keeping her gaze focused ahead of her.

"Um did they just?" Kelsi whispered asked

"I think so." Ryan said

"Tonight'll be interesting." Ryleigh commented dryly

"It'll suck, that's what it'll do." Chad spat

"I've never heard Troy mad like that." Zeke said

"I've never seen him that worried." Taylor responded

"Boo's just concerned, so is Troy, they just let their emotions out in the wrong place." Sharpay said

"Oh dear," Jason said, "Troyella had a fight." Everyone looked at him that summed it up. This didn't look good.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	13. An Author's Stupidity

Okay so you all are probably wondering: "What the fuck (excuse me) is going on here. Why are all these chapters, that we've already read, being sent to my email address or suddenly reposted?" Well I have a very simple, yet complex answer for you guys.

The simple part: Those stories were all deleted so I had to repost them. Thankfully Learning to Breathe, L.A. Adventures, Ride of Your Life, and my oneshots (which would have been a pain in the ass to repost)

The complicated part: how they got unposted or whatever. Well, I was doing some cleaning…yeah, I know that's scary, and I tried to take down old author's notes and then chapters wouldn't open when I went back to reread stuff for updates and it was all confusing and I was like "shit, maybe I should log off" so I did and it didn't help so then I was all, "maybe if I turn my computer off?" so I did. Basically nothing worked, which I don't understand so I finally just deleted those stories and had to repost them.

Word to the wise, don't mess with things you know nothing about…ask an adult for help…or well, someone who knows what they're doing lol, I'm pretty dumb, or at least I feel that way…so basically that's why you all are confused…sorry, my bad, seriously though, it made no sense.

So I have updated a couple of my stories this glorious evening, or well, morning it's 12:25 here in Jacksonville, Florida lol…hm, well I think I'll keep updating seeing as how I'm not tired even though I should be.

Sorry for the inconvenience….

Mollie XOXO


	14. Chapter 13: We Had a Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 13: We Had a Fight

Gabi stayed in the library during free period. The girls tried to come in to talk to her.

"Come on Boo, tell us what happened." Sharpay pleaded with her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gabi hissed. The bell rang, "Are you staying for the practice?" Gabi asked her sister. Ryleigh nodded, "Can I have the keys? Chad can drive you home." Ryleigh nodded, now was not the time to be questioning Gabi. "Thanks." Gabi said, snatching the keys and strutting to her locker.

Troy was standing there waiting for her. Gabi looked up and glared, keeping her eyes trained ahead of her she packed up her bag and slammed her locker in his face.

"Come on El, talk to me." He begged.

Turning on her heel she smiled sourly at him, "I'll see you when you get home." She turned back to the doors of the school and stomped off to her car.

She pulled in her driveway, slamming the car door and then the house door as she entered. Lisa came running from the kitchen to face an infuriated Gabriella. "Honey what's the matter?" she asked

"Troy's a jerk." Gabi hissed through clenched teeth. Lisa nodded, understanding that they had a fight, "I'm going for a much needed run."

"Okay sweetie, have fun." Lisa smiled, kissing her forehead lightly. 10 minutes later Gabi was out of the house.

Troy missed again. "Troy what's the matter get'cha head in the game!" Jack yelled at his son for the millionth time.

"Sorry dad, El and I had a fight, I'm distracted." Troy explained lamely.

"Look son, I'm sorry, but right now we need you here." Jack said, as he blew his whistle for yet another play.

Gabi ran, she ran as if her life depended on it. Ripping through the streets as her music ripped through her ears, trying to make all her problems disappear.

"I shouldn't worry about him if he doesn't want it." Gabi reasoned. "I mean if he doesn't want me caring then why waste my time?" She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the nondescript van following her path.

"I don't understand, this got way out of hand." Sharpay said as she watched the boys play.

"Well Troy's game is shot to hell if he and Brie don't resolve this." Kelsi replied, pointing as Troy missed the basket again.

"He really loves her if his game is this off." Taylor commented.

"What do you think she's doing?" Ryan asked

"Running." Ryleigh said.

Zeke tossed a glance at Chad and Jason. "Lost it." He mouthed

"No shit." Chad mouthed back

"Briella." Jason said under his breath.

Carl walked in the door of the house and into the kitchen, "Smells great Lis. The girls home?" he asked, noticing the red mustang in the driveway.

"Just Gabi. She and Troy had a fight. She went for a run." Lisa replied, kissing her husband.

Carl frowned, "That's not good. I hope they didn't let it loose at school."

"It looked like they had." Lisa sighed, slapping Carl's hand as he tried to take a bite of the sauce on the stove, "As bad as your son." She muttered, causing Carl to laugh.

Gabi ran down the road, she glanced at her watch and noticed that she was about five miles from the house. "I should turn around now." She told herself as she began turning around. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth.

She struggled with her masked attacker as she was pulled into a van. She was thrown into the back of the van and gagged. Her hands were swiftly tied along with her feet.

She inwardly gasped as her attackers took their ski masks off, revealing their faces.

Troy took a deep breath as his called another play out. Smiling he knew that everything would be okay, he made the next basket. He just had to keep the mindset that when he got back to the Danforth's he'd make it all up to her.

The team breathed a sigh of relief when Troy began making basket after basket, in his usual playmaker fashion.

"He got his head together." Zeke thought happily, "We should be out of here on time now."

"Everything looks good." Sharpay said as Troy made another basket.

"Yeah, he must be thinking positively." Ryan said happily

"They shouldn't run into too much over time." Ryleigh replied.

Lisa looked at the clock for the 20th time. "Carl!" she called from the living room.

Carl came into the room from his office, "Yeah baby?"

"I'm worried, she's never been gone this long." Lisa fretted

"How long has it been?" Carl asked

"Almost three hours." Lisa whispered

Carl frowned, "I'm calling the police." He picked up the phone and dialed the sheriff's office. "Hello this is Carl Danforth. My daughter Gabriella went out for a run nearly three hours ago."

"Is that too long for her?" the officer at the other end asked

"She's an 18 year old girl who isn't running a marathon. What do you think? Of course it's too long!" Carl practically yelled as tears silently made their way down Lisa's face.

"We'll send a couple of officers down to your house." The officer hastily replied.

10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Carl sprinted to the door and admitted the two officers. "I'm Officer Drew, this is Officer Cole."

"Carl Danforth, this is my wife Lisa." He gestured to his sobbing wife as he offered them to sit down in the living room.

"Okay, why don't we start with the beginning," Officer Drew said. Lisa handed him a note.

"This was slipped under our door about two minutes before you got here." Carl explained. The officers read it and frowned. This girl had been kidnapped.

"She came home, furious, she'd had a fight at school with her boyfriend." Lisa began explaining

"Does he have violent tendencies?" Officer Cole asked

"No, we've known Troy his entire life. He's a great guy. I think the pressure from basketball is weighing them all down." Carl interjected.

"She said she was going for a run, usually she runs five miles and is back in less than an hour, maybe just an hour if she's having a slow day." Lisa said.

"She's not really our daughter." Carl piped up

"What do you mean?" Officer Drew asked confused

"Gabriella has a twin sister Ryleigh, and the two girls used to live with their parents in New York, but their parents were recently killed in a car crash, we're the God Parents." Carl patiently explained.

Just as Officer Drew was going to ask another question the door burst open and three teens came waltzing in. "Is El in her room?" Troy asked worriedly

"Why is there a police car here?" Ryleigh asked

"Is everything okay? Is Bell okay? Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Chad rambled on.

"Officer Drew, Officer Cole, this is our son Chad, Gabriella's sister Ryleigh Montez, and Gabi's boyfriend Troy Bolton." Lisa introduced them.

"Have a seat kids, let's talk about Gabriella." Officer Cole said.

"What's happened to Bella? Is she okay?" No one responded to Ryleigh's question. Grabbing Officer Drew by the collar, "Where the hell is my sister?"

"Kidnapped?" Troy asked, glancing up from the note, "El…" he sat down in the empty chair and stared straight ahead in shock.

AN: Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	15. Chapter 14: Like Father Like Son

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14: Like Father Like Son, Like Mother Like Daughter

"Kidnapped!" Ryleigh screeched, causing everyone in the room to put their hands over their ears. She began sobbing hysterically as she grabbed the phone.

"What is she doing?" Officer Cole asked

"Calling Ryan Evans." Chad answered. "The whole gang should probably get over here. You'll probably want to talk to all of us." The officers nodded. "What do you think Troy?" No response. Chad waved his hand in his face, "He's gone."

"Ryan!" Ryleigh sobbed into the phone.

"Ry what is it? Are you okay?" Ryan asked his girlfriend worriedly.

"Come over now." She managed to choke out

Chad snatched the phone away, "Bring Shar and tell her to call Zeke. I'll get Tay, Kels, and Jase." Chad hung the phone up before waiting for a response. Quickly he dialed his girlfriend's number, then the number of Kelsi and Jason.

20 minutes later the door flew open and six teens went flying past the living room to the steps. "WAIT!" Zeke shouted. They all halted, running into each other, "LIVING ROOM!" They turned around together and went sprinting to the living room.

Ryan stopped at the sight of his girlfriend, who was in a ball on the floor, causing everyone to run into him. "Ryan, what the hell? Move!" Sharpay yelled at her brother as they made their way around him.

Ryan sped over to Ryleigh, "Ryleigh, baby what's wrong? What's going on?" he asked as he rocked her.

"Why are the police here?" Jason asked. Everybody was rapidly talking and all hell had broken loose.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Sharpay screamed, causing all eyes to turn to her, "Thank you." She smiled, "First of all, Jason just asked the first sensible question of his life, so congratulation."

"Hey!" Kelsi and Jason said at the same time.

"Whatever, you know it's true, and secondly, I think we should answer that question, why are the police here?" Sharpay continued.

"I think you all need to calm down and take a seat." Officer Drew directed. The teens nodded and sat down.

"Why isn't he talking?" Taylor asked, throwing a thumb at Troy.

"You'll find out." Chad said, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"First of all I'd like to confirm that it looks like Gabriella Montez was kidnapped." Officer Cole said. The room fell silent, save for the sobs from Ryleigh. Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay looked at each other and mentally agreed not to attack with questions, instead they allowed the tears to silently slip down their faces.

"How do you know?" Zeke asked, trying to comfort Sharpay at the same time.

"She went for a run and hasn't come home." Carl answered, as he sipped on a scotch, trying to soothe his nerves. "You're parents are on the way over by the way." He went and sat next to Lisa, who took the glass and took a gulp.

"Then this note was slipped under the door, about two minutes before the police arrived." Lisa said, passing the note that was now in a baggy around. One by one they read the note, taking in all that it said.

"Well what's being done?" Ryan asked softly. Suddenly the door burst open and a group of adults went running to the kitchen, "WAIT!" Steve Baylor stopped, causing all the parents to run into him.

"WHAT?" They all asked

"LIVING ROOM!" he hollered as they all went sprinting in the other direction.

"These must be your parents, seeing as how they did the same thing as you kids." Officer Drew laughed

"Okay," Carl stood up, "now that everyone's here I think it's time for proper introductions." The officers nodded, "This is Steve, Carly, and Zeke Baylor. Phillip, Claire, Sharpay, and Ryan Evans. Henry, Carrie, and Kelsi Neilson. Tripp, Karen, and Jason Cross. Jack, Lucille, and Troy Bolton. Kyle, Christine, and Taylor McKessie. Our son Chad Danforth, and Gabriella's twin sister Ryleigh Montez. Everyone this is Officer Drew and Officer Cole." Carl finished off the introductions.

"Okay now that we all know each other what's going on?" Kyle asked

"Wait, where's Gabi?" Jack asked concerned evident in his voice

"Troy do you know?" Lucille asked her son, "Jack, why isn't Troy talking?" She asked worriedly when he didn't respond.

"Okay, we just told your children that we have confirmed that Gabriella Montez has been kidnapped." Officer Cole said

"How do you know?" Steve Baylor asked.

Officer Drew laughed, "Your son asked that same question." Zeke, Carly, and Steve Baylor smiled, "And the answer is that she went for a run and has yet to come home, and then this note was slipped under the door." He passed the note through the group of adults.

"Well what's being done?" Phillip asked as he tried to comfort his sobbing wife.

"Your son asked us that as well." Officer Cole smiled. "We were just about to answer when you all came crashing in just like your kids did. I guess it's true about what they say, like father like son, like mother like daughter and such. And the answer is that we've put out an Amber Alert for her and we have cops scaling the area." He answered

"What we need it information about the last couple of days and what's been going on. We know she had a fight with her boyfriend" Officer Drew looked directly at Troy.

Troy sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "We've all been on edge. Basketball has stressed us out." He kept his eyes trained on the ground. "El's been really worried that someone's going to get hurt. This morning when we came into homeroom late she was frantic. Then I sort of brushed her off because I didn't want to talk about it. She got pretty upset, and then gym was tough today for those who aren't on the basketball team, so she gave the coach a piece of her mind and stormed out. He ended up letting us out early and when she was done she." He stopped

Taylor picked up the story, "She stormed out of the locker room and we all followed her, the girls that is, we lost her around the history department."

Sharpay continued, "We went back to the locker room and got the guys."

Zeke spoke, "We split up in couples and Troy went alone. We combed the school for her."

"But none of us found her." Kelsi sighed

"I thought of another place to look, so I went there, she'd been talking to our physics teacher Mr. Ritter. I caught her as she walked out." Troy moaned. "I was really upset that she ran off, I was worried. Then we had a fight in the hallway. She said that I wasn't willingly listening to her and that Mr. Ritter would. Then she reiterated how worried and upset she was."

"She went to the library during free period." Jason said

"We tried to get her to talk to us, but it was pointless to cross her, so I gave her our car keys and caught a ride home with Chad." Ryleigh said from her spot on Ryan's lap.

"When she came in she was really upset, she said 'Troy's a jerk'." Lisa recalled, Troy flinched at her words. "Then she said that she was going for a run. She does this every couple of days." Lisa explained

"Then when she didn't come home I called the police." Carl finished.

"Does anyone know what route she takes?" Officer Drew asked

"Yeah I could draw you a map, I go with her sometimes." Troy explained. He was given a piece of paper and a pencil and he drew the map out, "But she probably went on a longer run, that's about 2 and a half miles, to the end and then 2 and a half back so she does five total miles." Troy sighed, "This is all my fault, if I hadn't snapped." He muttered.

Glancing at the note he gasped, "What?" Everyone asked at the same time

"I think I might know where they are." He said

"Where son?" Officer Drew asked

"There at the…"

AN: Haha, I'm in one of those moods! Review!

Mollie XOXO


	16. A Quick Author's Note

A Quick Author's Note

I just wanted to explain to you guys what's going on in my head before I update.

A New Life is slowly coming to an end. I know it may not seem like it yet, but I'm guessing about six more chapters and then it's done.

I know I haven't been updating any stories except A New Life lately, but that's because I have I pretty much figured out in my head. So I'm not 100 percent positive yet, but I think I may finish that before I update another story.

I have some ideas for Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye swirling around my head right now. So, if I do other updates it'd be one of those stories.

Life at EHS is officially on hold. I'm not touching it until I finish off one of my stories, most likely A New Life. I think I have one too many stories taking up space in my small brain. I'm really sorry that Life at EHS is the one put on hold for those of you who really like the story, but I really have no idea what to do for it. If anyone had any ideas for that story please PM me and I'll save it until I update.

As for my oneshots. I've had people asking me when I was going to do another one. I have some songs I really like, but right now I'm focusing on my stories while the ideas are still there. Since I like doing song oneshots, I don't have to write when I think of them because the ideas will come crashing back to me every time I listen to the song. So, unless I get a request from someone with a particular song, I'm gonna hold off on oneshots.

I have ANOTHER story idea, but I'm definitely waiting until something is finished up here, most likely A New Life.

From looking at my stories A New Life should be the first one finished, then Runaway. After that it just depends.

If anyone has any ideas for any stories please feel free to PM me the ideas.

For those of you who actually took the time to read this, thank you!

Mollie XOXO


	17. Chapter 15: House Arrest

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please read my author's note if you haven't already. It's to help you guys so you know what's going on…

Chapter 15: House Arrest

Glancing at the note he gasped, "What?" Everyone asked at the same time

"I think I might know where they are." He said

"Where son?" Officer Drew asked

"They're at the old warehouse." Troy said, he looked dazed. He couldn't believe he hadn't made the connection before.

"Wait, why would she be at the old warehouse?" Chad asked

"Yeah isn't that the…" Zeke began

"Football team's hang out." Sharpay nodded

"So it's Harrison's friends." Kelsi said

"They must be getting back at her for playing Harrison and getting him arrested." Jason muttered. He was actually really smart, he just played the dumb one because he liked seeing his friends laugh. True, he wasn't book smart, and wasn't in all the A.P. and honors classes, but he had street smarts, which was all he really needed in his mind, well that and Kelsi. Kelsi smiled at her boyfriend and at the look of shock on her friends' faces.

"Okay what do you mean getting back at Harrison? Who's Harrison?" Officer Drew asked

"Harrison Jones." Carl spat. "Football player, in competition with Troy."

"Ass" Sharpay muttered

"Sharpay!" Claire exclaimed

"What you all know it's true." Sharpay defended

"Okay, someone explain what's up with this Harrison Jones character." Officer Cole demanded

Gabi ran down the road, she glanced at her watch and noticed that she was about five miles from the house. "I should turn around now." She told herself as she began turning around. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth.

She struggled with her masked attacker as she was pulled into a van. She was thrown into the back of the van and gagged. Her hands were swiftly tied along with her feet.

She inwardly gasped as her attackers took their ski masks off, revealing their faces. Panic rose in her body as she took in her attackers. It was Harrison's three friends, the ones that had helped him get her into that janitor's closet.

"Hello you two-timing, lying, slut." Peter Baker hissed

"What does two-timing mean?" Everyone turned their heads to look at Michael Traylor. Gabi groaned inwardly, "I guess every group has a Jason, although I always thought Jase was just putting on a show. Focus Gabriella, you've been kidnapped." She scolded herself.

"We're here." A voice from the front seat called. Chris Roick, the third guy. "Great" Gabi thought to herself. Her feet were untied as she was pulled to her feet and thrown out of the van. She stood up ready to run, but Chris was there with a gun. "Damn it." She thought.

"Don't even think of running, or I'll gladly use it on you." He spat as he grabbed her hair and dragged her into an abandoned warehouse. "We have a surprise waiting for you…" He threw the door open and tossed her inside. She groaned and looked up, Harrison Jones? He was supposed to be in jail.

"Hello baby, I know what you're thinking, but the police in this town are way too stupid." Harrison said, picking her up and taking her to the bed. "This is where we're going to have all our fun." He laughed manically.

"Okay, you guys can wait in the other room. I think I've got this bitch." He said. His friends nodded and went into the adjacent room. Gabi heard a TV turn on. "Okay baby, we're going to start with a little punishment first." He rolled her on her stomach and tied her hands to the slats on the headboard, and tied her feet to the foot of the bed.

She winced when she felt his belt make contact with her back.

"So what you're trying to tell us is that this Harrison Jones is jealous of Troy and has created a war with him." Officer Drew arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes, and Gabi has now been dragged into this." Jack said, lowering his head. He glanced at his son.

Troy was pacing the room. Glancing out the window. "Look I've told you where they are, can't you just send someone to get her?" He yelled

"Be patient. You said Harrison was in jail." Officer Cole said

"Can't you call and check?" Tripp Cross asked, he was losing his patience with these two idiots.

"Give us a second." Officer Drew said, he turned to his partner and the two began whispering.

"This is too far fetched." Officer Cole sighed

"I'm beginning to think one of two things. One, they have her locked up somewhere and have staged this. Or two, she's ran off and sent the note." Officer Drew said, counting off on his fingers.

"I think we should pay a visit to Mr. Ritter." Officer Cole finally replied. "I'm leaning to the second option." Officer Drew nodded his agreement.

"We'll be back. You all are under house arrest for the moment because…" Officer Drew began

"HOUSE ARREST!?" The living room screamed

"Yes, we're not sure what is going on here quite yet." Officer Drew said, "Two police officers will be stationed here until we get back."

Sharpay grabbed Officer Drew by the collar, "Listen here bucko," she hissed, "we are not crazy. Now either you will go and check that warehouse, or I will. And if I find them I can't guarantee that they will be alive by the time I'm through. Comprende?" she shook him, "I asked if you understood." Officer Drew nodded to Officer Cole.

He got out of her grasp and Officer Cole cuffed her. She screeched, "Get these off of me! They don't go with my outfit!" The officers shook their heads and left.

"One second." Taylor said, walking upstairs she went into Gabi's room and began fishing around in her vanity drawer. A few minutes later she came back down with a nail file and a bobby pin. Ten minutes later Sharpay was out of the handcuffs.

Rubbing her wrists she jumped up and began pacing, "I can't believe this. I'm going to kill that bastard!" she fumed. She glanced at Troy, he was deep in thought. Walking over she whispered, "We could climb down her balcony and sneak through the neighbor's yard behind the house."

Troy turned to face her. "Let's do it." Sharpay nodded. "Guys, let's go fix something to eat, you adults just sit and relax. We'll figure something out." She smiled sweetly and ushered the nine teens into the kitchen.

"Shar, we all don't need to cook." Ryan said impatiently

"Fuck cooking, Troy and I have an idea." Sharpay interrupted her brother

"What?" the seven asked

"Sneaking out to get El." Troy smiled.

"Okay, we were thinking that we could sneak out the balcony in her room and cut through the yard of the neighbor's behind them." Sharpay said.

"But we all can't go." Kelsi said

"I think the guys should go." Ryleigh said, "We could say they're going to shoot hoops, but keep Jack here, and then us girls stay with the adults."

"Okay, let's do it." Ryan said, making a move to leave from the kitchen

"Let me handle this." Taylor said. She walked into the living room. "Ya'll the guys are going to shoot hoops. We'll fix some dinner, then we're going to chill in Ryleigh's room."

"Great I'll come, we can run some plays." Jack said, standing up.

"I think that you should just let them play for fun. Right now they're all going to suck anyways." Taylor reasoned. Jack thought about it for a minute and then sat back down nodding his head. The boys nodded and went upstairs to Gabi's room, the girls followed.

"You have to promise me you won't do anything too stupid." Sharpay said, tears coming down her face as she looked at Zeke.

"I promise, the stupidest thing we'll do is sneak past those cops." He assured her, leaning down to kiss her.

"If you get hurt, so help me God, Chadwick Scott Danforth, I will kill you." Taylor threatened.

"I promise baby." He gave her a kiss as he went to the balcony.

"Ryan, don't get hurt. I really don't want to have to call 911 for you." She said smiling. He nodded and gave her a kiss.

"Jason, please be safe. Keep Troy under control, don't let him do anything stupid." Deep down, Kelsi knew that Jason was the smartest of them all, and would be the most careful in this situation.

"I will, don't worry Kels baby, this will all be fine. We'll be back with Briella." He assured her, giving her a quick kiss.

"Troy!" Sharpay called before he began scaling the tree. He looked over to her, "Please don't do anything stupid. Boo would be furious if you ended up dead or in the hospital." She warned him.

He nodded, "We'll be back." He said, climbing down the balcony.

Gabi sighed in relief. The beating was done, but her back was in serious pain. After drifting off into a painful sleep the door burst open again. Harrison and Chris walked in smiling, "Now it's time to have fun." Harrison said.

Chris raised the gun to her head as Harrison began untying her from the bed.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!

Mollie XOXO


	18. Chapter 16: Saving Gabi

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 16: Saving Gabi

The guys were all on the ground, standing behind the garden shed in the backyard. There was a cop watching the back door.

"How are we going to sneak past him?" Chad asked

Zeke smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

The girls quietly made their way back into the kitchen and began to heat up the dinner that Lisa had begun making.

"I hope they're okay." Taylor fretted

"They'll be fine." Kelsi was trying to be positive.

Sharpay's phone began ringing. She glanced at the caller id and frowned, "Zeke?" she whispered, glancing towards the living room to make sure the adults were occupied.

"Baby, can you get the officer away from the back door? We can't get past him, at least all of us can't." He explained. Shar smiled.

"Of course, just give me a minute or so," they hung up, "We need to get the officer away from the back door." Sharpay turned to the girls. They stood quietly for a minute thinking about what they could do. Sharpay squealed.

Running to Chad's bedroom she grabbed his basketball. She motioned for all the girls to follow her. She opened the back door and was immediately stopped by an officer.

"Where do you think you ladies are going?" he asked in a deep voice

Smiling in a flirty voice she said, "Just to play some basketball."

He raised his eyebrows, "You girls?"

Ryleigh took her cue and grabbed the ball from Shar, "Sure, come over here, and I'll show you." Swaying her hips sexily, she walked over to the basketball court. The man followed them, giving the guys a chance to scale the fence into the neighbor's backyard.

"See?" Ryleigh said, as the ball went smoothly into the hoop.

"Well that's very nice, but you all are supposed to stay in the house." The officer said, eyeing the girls.

"Okay, thank you anyways." Taylor said, leading the girls back into the kitchen.

"Okay, all we have to do is make sure the adults don't find out that the boys have snuck out." Kelsi warily glanced towards the living room.

"In about an hour, we'll go turn the shower on in Chad's room and tell them that they're showering." Ryleigh said.

The girls nodded, "Then we can turn a movie on up there, and tell them they don't want to be bothered." Sharpay said, "Tell them that they're trying to get Troy to calm down."

"We should bring food up there and then throw it away, so it looks like Chad's definitely here." Taylor commented, causing her friends to laugh.

15 minutes later the girls began bringing the food into the living room. While they were doing this Ryleigh slipped upstairs and turned the shower on in Chad's room. When she came back down, Carl asked, "Where are the boys?"

"They're showering, then we're all going to watch a movie and eat later." She explained. The adults nodded and turned on the news, waiting for the officers to come back.

Gabriella was flipped onto her back. Her hands were retied to the top of the bed. Her legs were spread open, removing her panties and shorts, and tied to the foot once again. "Now we're going to have some fun." Harrison said, "You can go Chris." Chris nodded and went back to the other room.

"Troy's not going to want to touch you once you've been tainted by me, hell, no one's going to want to touch you, you're going to be all mine." He laughed as he pushed her shirt up, rubbing her bare stomach, causing her to finch.

He groaned, "That belly button ring is so fucking sexy." He replied, roughly jerking at it. He pushed her shirt and sports bra up and grabbed her breasts. He smiled as she winced, this was worse than the belt.

Pulling down his pants and boxers he looked her in the eyes, "You're mine." He hissed, driving deeply into her.

The guys ran through the backyard and onto the street. "Okay, to the warehouse." Chad said leading the way.

"Wrong way." Jason said, going the opposite way. The guys stopped and smiled, Jason was smart after all. The guys sprinted down the street.

"We need a car." Zeke said, "There's no way we'll make it back if she's been hurt."

Ryan nodded, "Look there's a bus, let's catch it and take it towards my house, we can hop in my car, it'll hold us all." They nodded, luckily the bus was going in that direction. They paid the fare and sat down.

After15 minutes the bus landed about half a mile from Ryan's mansion. Running the guys piled in Ryan's hummer and took off towards the old warehouse.

Sharpay put the dishes in the dishwasher and piled more food onto an already used tray. "This should be the last helping." She muttered, going back up to Gabi's room. The girls had turned a movie on in Chad's room. "What if they go in and find it empty?" Sharpay suddenly asked.

"I'll lock it from the inside and climb out the window to Gabi's balcony." Ryleigh said, "Keep the creepy officer busy." Taylor nodded and she and Kelsi went out back.

Sharpay set the tray in the guys room and left as Ryleigh locked the door, pushing the repeat button on the DVD player so the movie would keep replaying itself. She slipped out the window and climbed down the tree. She saw Taylor and Kelsi flirting with the officer.

"Can't we just run home and get swim suits? Then we could go swimming." Kelsi gestured to the pool.

"Sorry girls, no can do. Now go back inside." He said. They'd seen Ryleigh already pass so they nodded and went inside. Going back up to Gabi's room to wait on the guys return, they smiled when they saw Ryleigh in the balcony, just as the officer was making his rounds in the backyard. She turned around and waved to him. He smiled and waved back, "Strange girls." He thought.

"Okay, now we just wait." Sharpay commented. The girls sat quietly, each saying a silent prayer for Gabi and the guys.

Harrison screamed as pleasure overcame him. He smiled down at Gabi and jerked roughly out of her. She winced. That had been the most painful experience of her life. He pulled his pants up and gave Gabi a once over. He'd given her hickeys all over her body, branding her as his. He nodded his approval and went back into the other room, locking the door behind him.

"I fucking need to get out of here." She muttered. Glancing around the room she saw nothing she could use. She sighed as she began to twist her hands, trying to get out of the ropes. After 10 minutes she felt them loosen. "This is good." She thought, keeping her eyes trained on the door. Five more minutes and she was out of them. "Good." She muttered. Quickly she untied the gag around her mouth and undid her feet. Pulling her clothes on she glanced to the door. Tip toeing over she put her ear to the door, it didn't sound like they were going to come for her just yet. She sighed quietly and looked at the window. "I can fit through there." She thought happy that she kept in shape, and for her mother's petite figure.

She picked the things off the dresser and put them on the bed. She tested her weight on it and found it would hold her. Then she opened the window. It squeaked. She stopped. "Shit! Please don't come in." she thought frantically. She sighed when nothing happened. She continued to slowly open the window with a few more squeaks. She took one more glance back and pulled herself through. She got slightly stuck when her hips reached, but after some wriggling, she managed to pull herself all the way through. She dropped lightly to the ground. "Where the fuck am I?' She asked herself. Not really caring she ran as fast as she could through the back streets, just trying to get away from the warehouse she was in.

"How far off are we?" Chad impatiently asked.

"Look Chad," Ryan hissed, just as impatiently, "I'm already breaking every speeding law known to mankind. The warehouse is way out of the way. That's why the football team chose it."

"Guys, we don't need a lecture on why the chose the fucking warehouse." Troy yelled, stopping the fight, "We just need to get there." The care fell silent as they sped on towards the warehouse.

Sharpay had been pacing for the last 10 minutes. She was so scared that she might lose someone she loved tonight. She glanced at the clock again 8:30! What was taking so long?

"Shar, either change your patter or stop pacing you're making me nauseas." Taylor complained.

"Shove it McKessie." Sharpay spat, the Ice Queen coming through.

"Oh bite me Ice Queen." Taylor hissed, standing to face her.

"Girls!" Ryleigh stepped between them. She pushed Taylor to one corner, while Kelsi took Shar to the other.

"Fighting is not going to help Gabs or the guys." Kelsi reasoned.

"We need to be calm and you two need to apologize and get along." Ryleigh said harshly. The two glared at each other before laughing and running to hug each other.

Gabi wasn't sure how long she'd been running or where she was, but at least she was away. And that was all that mattered at the moment. She stopped in her tracks and turned slightly. "Shit!" She muttered, "That car might be one of theirs." Doubling her speed she took of, switching streets in hopes of losing the car, that was at least going in the other direction.

"Ryan!" Troy yelled, "Stop the car." Her ordered. Ryan obeyed and the guys watched as Troy jumped out and began sprinting in the opposite direction.

"Troy!" they all yelled. Zeke unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out to follow him. "Wait." He directed, as he began running after his friend.

Troy caught sight of the long ebony curls and knew it was his El. "EL!" he screamed. The fleeing figure stopped, she knew that voice. Carefully she turned around.

Tears flew down her face as she sprinted to him and leapt in his arms. He caught her and immediately began peppering kisses over her face, taking in her scent and trying to rememorize every bit of her.

"Troy! What the fuck?" Zeke was out of breath, "Oh hey Brie. BRIE?!" Zeke stood there shocked as the hummer pulled up.

Chad jumped out of the passenger's seat. "Troy are you crazy? We're not going to save Bell in time if you decided to go for a run man. I mean…"

"Shut the fuck up Chad." Ryan said, standing next to him and smiling as relief rushed through his veins at the sight of Gabriella.

"Why the hell should I?" Chad raged on

"Because Brie's here." Zeke whispered, as if afraid she might disappear if he said it aloud.

Chad did a double take, "Thank the freaking lord! Gabs we've been out of our mind with worry. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Was it Harrison and his friends? Oh thank God you're okay!" he said hugging her from behind.

She giggled, "I'll be okay, but I want to go home. Can you take me?" she asked

"Baby girl, we came to save you. Were you at the warehouse?" he asked

"I was at a warehouse, I'm not sure if it was THE warehouse." She scrunched her nose in confusion.

She giggled as Troy kissed it and replied, "It probably was. Come on guys, we're going to have to explain to our parents and to the police how we broke out." He laughed

"Broke out? Police? What's going on?" Gabi asked confused.

"We'll tell you on the way back." Zeke laughed as they piled in the car. Gabi perched herself on Troy's lap and leaned into him as he drew invisible circles on her stomach, sending her into a pleasant sleep.

AN: YAY GABI'S OKAY! REIVEW PLEASE!!

Mollie XOXO


	19. Chapter 17: Coming Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 17: Coming Home

The hummer pulled into the driveway at the Danforth's. Gabi was still sleeping peacefully in Troy's lap. The police man at the front door was staring at the car curiously, but had yet to move from his post. "What are we gonna do?" Jason asked

"Go up and tell the truth about what we did." Troy said. They piled out of the car.

"Shit." Zeke muttered, "Drew and Cole are back. We've probably been discovered."

"Sorry, no admittance." The officer said

"This is my house! I'm Chad Danforth. We're supposed to be in there." Chad argued

"Yeah, that's what they all say." The officer said.

They guys rolled their eyes and Chad continued to argue with the officer the guys made their way inside. All eyes turned to them. "Hey." They all wearily greeted their shocked parents and the officers.

"You're upstairs watching movies trying to calm Troy down." Christine McKessie replied looking at all the guys.

"Um, no we went to get El." Troy said, brushing past the stunned adults and up to Gabi's room.

"Hold it right there young man." Officer Drew loudly said. Gabi, still sleeping, whimpered in Troy's arms. Troy rolled his eyes and pushed his way past. He opened the door to Gabi's room to find the girls sitting quietly in circle talking. They looked up to see Troy there with Gabi sleeping in his arms. They all sighed in relief and sprinted down the stairs to see their boyfriends.

Troy placed Gabi on her bed, but she wouldn't let go of him. He chuckled softly and slid in next to her. She curled up into his side and sighed contentedly in her sleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with his girlfriend in his arms.

The girls ran downstairs. "Are you okay?" Sharpay asked bounding to Zeke and jumping into his open arms. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yeah. We didn't even have to face off with them because Gabi got herself out of the warehouse. We ran into each other on the way." Sharpay sighed in relief and began to pepper kisses all over his face in relief.

"Thank God." Kelsi said running to Jason and tugging at his shirt. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah, baby we're all fine." He assured her, pulling her into a big hug.

"Ryan thank you so much! Oh my God I'm so glad you're alright!" Ryleigh clung to her boyfriend for dear life as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Taylor paled, Chad wasn't with them, "Where's Chad?" she asked shakily.

The guys looked towards the front door as Chad's voice came booming in. Taylor shook her head in relief. Running outside, "Thank God, Chad what they hell are you doing out here I was afraid you were dead!" She engulfed him in a hug, not letting go for anything.

"It's okay this officer wouldn't let me in my own house." He muttered pushing his way in with Taylor still clinging to him.

The adults looked on confusion written all over their faces. "Okay," Jack said finally, "What's going on here? Where did you find Gabi?"

"Everyone should sit down." Ryan suggested. Everyone nodded and took a seat.

"Okay, when you wouldn't listen to us and rudely handcuffed me." Sharpay produced the handcuffs.

"How'd you get out of them?' Officer Drew asked

"I picked the lock with a nail file and a bobby pin." Taylor said as if it were no big deal

"As I was saying," Sharpay glared at the officers. "Troy and I formulated a plan to sneak out."

"The guys pretended like they were going to play basketball, but actually climbed down Gabi's balcony." Taylor smiled proudly.

"Then I called Shar and asked her to distract the officer in the back so we could climb the fence to the backyard of you're neighbors." Zeke said

"We pretended like we wanted to play basketball and took George outside. I shot a couple of hoops and the officer watched before sending us back inside." Ryleigh said

"Who's George?" Officer Cole asked

"My basketball." Chad said simply

"Then we fixed dinner and went up and turned the shower on in Chad's bathroom, that's what we told our parents they were doing." Kelsi said

"When the dishes from the parents were clean, we took up a bunch of food into Chad's room and put a movie on." Taylor said.

"Then we wondered what would happen if one of the adults went inside." Sharpay continued

"So I locked the door from the inside and put the movie on replay. I climbed out the window while Kelsi and Taylor distracted the officer again and climbed up Gabs' balcony." Ryleigh said proudly.

"Then we hung here." Kelsi finished

"We climbed over the fence." Zeke narrated

"And hopped on a bus heading towards our house." Ryan said, "When we got there we got in my car and headed to the warehouse."

"On our way Troy told us to stop the car." Jason said, "He went running in the opposite direction."

"I got out and followed him," Zeke picked up the story, "and caught him with Brie."

"We're not sure what happened, but she escaped. Apparently Harrison is no longer in police custody." Chad glared at the two officers who were looking at the ground.

"I'm calling the station to talk to your superiors." Carl said flatly.

"Where are Troy and Gabi?" Lucille asked

"Upstairs sleeping in Gabi's bed." Ryleigh smiled at the thought of her sleeping sister, back where she belonged.

"Thank you." Carl hung up, "The sheriff's coming down to take all the statements himself." He glared

"I'll go get the two officers outside." Henry Neilson offered.

"I'll get the one in the front you get the one in the back." Phillip Evans directed.

10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Carl answered it and led Sheriff Henderson into the living room. "Someone should wake Troy and Gabi." He said

Carrie Neilson and Lucille Bolton nodded and walked upstairs. They smiled at the sight of the two teens. Walking over they gently woke them up and asked them to come downstairs.

Five minutes later everyone was seated in the living room. Gabi shied away from all the people and hide her head in the crook of Troy's neck, happy to not be able to see all the face. From her position she mumbled what happened and Troy quoted exactly what she said word for word aloud.

"I was out running and noticed I had run five miles. I decided to turn around when a hand clamped over my mouth and I was pulled into the back of a van." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"They took their masks off and it was Peter Baker, Michael Traylor, and Chris Roick. Chris drove and the other two kept me in the back. We drove for a while and I was finally pulled out of the van and dragged at gun point to a warehouse. When we went in Harrison Jones was there." She sobbed

"He was arrested for arson and holding me hostage not to long ago. I was tied on a bed, laying stomach down. He beat me with his belt." Her body wracked with sobs, but nonetheless she continued.

"I fell asleep and then he came back in, he flipped me over and raped me. He branded me as his by giving me hickeys everywhere. He told me no one would ever want me now that I was tainted and that Troy wouldn't even come near me." She looked up into Troy's eyes, "That's not true is it?" she asked nervously

"Oh baby girl!" Troy took her face in his hands, "That could never be true. I love you so much, I'd never leave you. I promise." He said gently kissing her. She nodded and returned to her previous position.

"When he was done he left the room and locked the door behind him." She stopped and sighed. "I realized that I need to get out of there. I began to play with the rope on my wrists until it was loose enough for me to get out of. I quickly untied my feet and got dressed. Then I went and listened to the door. When I thought they weren't going to check in for a while I cleared off a dresser and climbed out the window."

Everyone in the room smiled at her, they were so proud she'd been resourceful. "I didn't have a clue where I was, so I just ran as far away as I could. I must have been running in the right direction and cause Troy spotted me running and caught me. Then we came back here." She said. She yawned. "I wanna shower." She mumbled.

The sheriff nodded, "That's fine. You go do that. Just make sure a doctor checks you out to make sure you're not pregnant."

"I shouldn't be." She looked up for the first time, "I'm on birth control. I have been ever since Will Kennedy raped me in New York."

The adults all gasped, "Gabi," Lisa said taking a seat next to her, "this is the second time this has happened?" Gabi nodded into Troy's chest.

"Away." She mumbled. He nodded and stood up, taking her to her room.

"Did you kids know about New York, besides Ryleigh, that is?" Kyle McKessie asked

"Yeah, after the fire alarm incident with Harrison, when he was first arrested, she told us." Taylor answered her father.

"She'd told Troy, Chad, and me earlier though." Sharpay admitted.

"Really?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, she felt that Troy should know, since he's her boyfriend. And then Chad's her brother now, well our brother now, and then Shar, you and Gabs had that immediate connection that's as ridiculously deep as our twin connection." Ry laughed as she explained.

"Okay, well my men and I are going to this warehouse if you kids will draw us a map." Zeke nodded and quickly drew it. "We'll get these guys and let you know what happens. Don't let any of these girls go out alone, especially Gabi." He said his goodbye with his shameful officers in tow.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!

Mollie XOXO


	20. Chapter 18: A Day Off from School

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 18: A Day Off from School

The next day was Friday and all the teens got permission to stay at the Danforth's the night before and skip school. The previous day had been tough on all of them. Gabi slept fitfully. She tossed and turned all night, not really wanting to close her eyes. She decided not to bother Troy and let him sleep. It calmed her to watch him sleep, he was so cute and peaceful.

Somewhere along the way she must have drifted off to sleep. At 9 she jolted up from a nightmare that had both Harrison and Will in it. Troy jerked awake when he felt the bed shake. Turning he saw Gabi breathing heavily, "Baby El what's wrong?" he asked groggily.

Once her breathing was back to normal she smiled, "Nightmare, but it's okay." She said

"Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Yeah, I'm sure, let's go make breakfast." She suggested, climbing out of bed and going into the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's not sleep anymore." He muttered, they hadn't gotten to bed until 1 AM. At least their parents let them skip school today.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to babe." She said sweetly coming out.

"No, I'll meet you downstairs." Troy gave her a peck on the lips as she left the room.

"Hey Brie." Gabi turned around to see Zeke standing there

"Hey, I'm gonna make some breakfast. Wanna help?" she offered

"Just what I was thinking." He held his hand out and she gladly accepted it as they made their way downstairs. They began cooking a full out American breakfast. It consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, chocolate chip pancakes, hashbrowns, and toast.

Chad came down the stairs in a trance, "What smells so amazing?" he asked

"Breakfast." Gabi and Zeke said simultaneously without looking up.

Chad perched himself at the breakfast table. "Feed me." He directed

"Patience." Gabi scolded him

"What's going on?" Troy asked, coming down and slipping his arms around Gabi's waist.

"Chad's being impatient." Zeke said

"What are you so surprised about?" Taylor coming into the room.

"Surprised about what?" Sharpay asked, "You left me Zeke." She pouted

"Sorry baby, but I thought you'd want some breakfast." He smiled, placing a plate in front of her.

"Wait a minute. I was the first one down here." Chad pouted

"So?" the room asked

"So I should get the first plate." He said in a duh way

"Um if you were bothering everyone then no you'd get the last plate." Jason smiled coming into the kitchen, "Wow smells great Briella and Zeke."

"No problem Jason, here's a plate." She smirked at Chad.

"Ohh food!" Ryan came skipping in with Kelsi and Ryleigh hot on his heels.

Soon everyone had a plate, including a very unhappy Chad. They all quietly ate at the breakfast table.

"Okay, too much quiet. Let's do something today." Sharpay suggested

"Like what?" Kelsi asked

"Oh, let's go to Lava Springs for the night." Ryan suggested

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Troy said, "What'cha think Ella?" He noticed how quiet she'd been.

"Hm? Sure sounds like a plan. Let's just clean up here and get ready to leave." She got up and began to clean the kitchen up. The group shared a look that said she wasn't going to be getting over this anytime soon, no matter how much she wanted them all to believe it.

Two hours later the group piled into their cars to head out to Lava Springs. They checked in and went up to their rooms to change for the pool. Soon they were all sitting by the pool. The girls were all tanning while the guys threw a football back and forth.

"Boo?" Sharpay turned over to face Gabi.

"Yeah Pay?" Gabi whispered

"You okay?" She asked

Gabi turned to face her and thought for a minute, "Can we go for a walk?" She asked. Sharpay glanced at a sleeping Ryleigh, Kelsi, and Taylor. She nodded and got up, signaling for Gabi to follow her. Gabi got up and followed Sharpay's actions of putting her wrap and flip flops on, leaving the pool area.

The girls linked arms and began walking around the Lava Springs spacious grounds. "Let's walk the golf course." Sharpay suggested. Gabi nodded her agreement. "Then you can tell me what's on your mind Boo." Again Gabi nodded. "Hi daddy!" Shar waved to her dad who was getting ready to tee off on the first hole.

"One second." Phillip told his friends. He motioned his daughter and Gabi over. "Hey princess. Hey Gabs, how are you feeling today?" he looked at her with fatherly eyes.

"I've been better." Gabi admitted.

Walking over Phillip wrapped her in a hug. "You just take it easy. You kids enjoy yourselves. You going to walk the course?" he asked

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, we're going to do a little talking. The boys are acting like idiots in the pool." She rolled her eyes, and inwardly sighed when Gabi didn't laugh.

"Well have fun girls." Phillip said goodbye and turned to his friends. "That was my daughter and her best friend Gabi. Gabi was kidnapped and raped just last night."

"Oh my goodness." Charlie said, "That's horrible, I hope the police caught the guy."

Phillip shook his head, "No word so far. The warehouse that she escaped from was deserted when the police got there. Our department is inadequate. That's what I wanted to talk to you gentlemen about." He lined up his ball and hit it. "You need to hear about what we went through last night and how Gabi and the boys saved her instead of the police."

"Well, let's see what we can do." Stephen Lois said.

"Okay Boo. Talk to me, tell me what you're thinking." Sharpay directed.

"I'm so afraid." Gabi whispered, keeping her eyes trained straight ahead of her.

"About what babe?" Shar coaxed her on.

"That Troy will hate me." Gabi sighed, darting her eyes everywhere, but to Sharpay.

"Why the hell would he hate you?" Sharpay asked

"Because Harrison's right, I'm tainted. He branded me as his, maybe I'm better off that way. Maybe I'm just some whore who's not worthy of an amazing guy like Troy." Gabi whispered, tears slowly falling down her face.

Sharpay stopped walking and turned Gabi so she was facing her, "Honey Troy Bolton loves every inch of you. Zeke was telling me last night that all Troy has talked about since you arrived is that he can't imagine life without you and he can't even remember it before you came. If that isn't love then I don't know what is sweetie." Sharpay wisely told her.

"But that was before Harrison got me, what if he's changed his mind?" Gabi asked quietly

"Okay that's it. I have already had enough of this crap. Gabriella Elizabeth Montez I want you to look at me." Sharpay scolded, passing golfers gave her a be quiet glare, "There's nothing to see here people move it along." Turning back to Gabi she continued, "He loves you don't be stupid. You know it and I know it Boo." She attempted to convince Gabi.

Gabi smiled, "Thanks Pay you always know exactly what to say." But in the back of her mind she still wondered if what Pay said was true. The girls talked lightly about everything as they circled and made their way back to the pool.

Troy bolted out of the pool when he saw Gabi. "I was so worried, you didn't take your cell phone. I was afraid something happened to you." He said wrapping her in a hug and pulling back to pepper kisses of relief all over her face.

"Pay and I went for a walk. I'm sorry Troy." Gabi whispered, looking at the ground. She didn't want to make him mad, after all he probably hated her. Or maybe he was being nice out of pity for her. That must be it, he must feel bad for her.

"You don't have to apologize baby girl, I just worry cause I love you." He smiled at her and leaned down. He captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Smiling into the kiss he pulled her close to him by her waist. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging to taste her. She obliged and his tongue danced over every corner and crevice trying to rememorize her mouth as hers did the same. Just when they began a battle for dominance with their tongues they felt themselves being pushed over. Pulling apart Gabi let out a scream as she felt her body hit the cold water.

She and Troy looked up to see Chad smiling over them, "Hey there love birds." He smiled.

"Chadwick Scott Danforth" Sharpay hissed

"You are" Ryleigh continued

"So dead" Kelsi advanced towards him

"When I get my hands on you!" Taylor yelled as the girls began chasing him around the pool. Troy looked at Gabi and laughed before pulling her close to him by the waist and again capturing her lips with his own.

AN: A LITTLE FILLER CHAPTER BUT NICE AFTER ALL THE DRAMA SO REVIEW PLEASE! THIS IS ALMOST FINISHED BY THE WAY!!

Mollie XOXO


	21. Chapter 19: Caught

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 19: Caught

Monday came bright and early. There was still no word about Harrison and his friends. They had been expelled from school and their parents knew nothing about their whereabouts. Gabi sighed as she got up. The big game was Friday, in five days. The guys weren't practicing extremely hard though because Jack understood that they wanted to spend time with Gabi.

Getting out of bed she got in the shower and got ready. She really wanted to go for a run. Maybe Troy would go with her after school. After everything that had happened she didn't want to go alone. Although it wasn't even an option none of the parents would let her go without a big strong guy.

Going downstairs she met Chad, Ryleigh, Lisa, and Carl at the breakfast table and ate lightly. Her appetite hadn't returned completely. Lisa was on the verge of suggesting that she go to the doctor to make sure everything was okay. Carl kept telling her that it was mental and would probably come back once the idiots at the police station caught up with Harrison. The phone rang.

"Hello." Carl answered it. "Oh hello Phillip. What? The FBI? What do you mean help? Oh yes, oh really now. Yes I remember when you had that date. That's excellent this should all resolve itself soon then thank you Phillip." Carl hung up.

"What did Phillip say dear?" Lisa asked him.

"He had a golf game with two men and discussed our police department. At the moment they are reviewing it and are finding it less that satisfactory. Anyhow, many officers will be replaced. In the meantime, he's having the FBI search for Harrison, Peter, Michael, and Chris." Carl answered

Lisa nodded, "That's very kind of him, this should all disappear soon." She looked at Gabi, she was staring out the window.

"I'm gonna walk to Troy's." She said getting up to walk down the street.

"Take the car Gabs." Ryleigh tossed her the keys sitting on the counter, "I'll ride with Chad." Gabi nodded and left. The household sighed

"She's getting worse." Chad mumbled

Gabi pulled into Troy's driveway and sat in her car for five minutes before walking up to the door and ringing the bell. Lucille answered it. "Oh Gabi honey, come on in. Troy's in the kitchen."

Gabi walked in, "Hey." She said. Troy and Jack looked up. Troy got up and scooped Gabi into his arms bridal style and carried her back to his seat where he placed her on his lap. She didn't giggle, Troy frowned. His dad tossed a worried glance in Gabi's direction. Everyone had hoped that Lava Springs would have done some good, but it hadn't. She'd only taken a turn for the worse. She shivered.

"Wait here." Troy said, sliding out from underneath her. A minute later he returned with his varsity hoodie. He smiled and held it out to her. She accepted it gratefully and slipped it on. She took a deep breath, it smelled like Troy and that made her smile.

A few minutes later the two got up to leave, "Can I leave my car here?" she asked quietly.

Troy smiled, glad that she'd talked, "Of course baby." He opened the a passenger side door for her and she slid in. He went around to the driver's side and started the car. Soon they were at school. Troy interlaced their fingers as they entered the building. He knew that rumors were going to run rampant today, and that the football team would be VERY defensive. After all, Harrison had been their captain and Chris their co-captain.

The minute they stepped in the hallway everything fell silent for 30 seconds before everyone began whispering. Gabi kept her eyes trained ahead of her as she gripped onto Troy for dear life. Troy's face was colder than usual. He was pissed that the students would DARE to talk about El.

"Hey whore, I'd pay you five bucks for a quick fuck in the janitor's closet." Corey Glover smiled a sickly smile. Gabi went pale.

Troy walked up to Corey, "Say it one more time." This was war to Troy. Corey nodded and repeated his offer. Troy slammed his hands on the lockers, blocking Corey in. "Stay away from El. Got it?" Corey nodded. Troy removed one arm and watched as Corey scurried away. He turned to face El. Tears were streaming down her face as she went running into Troy's arms.

"Can we go to homeroom?" she asked through sobs. Troy nodded and they grabbed their books, ignoring the gang and heading off to homeroom. When they entered Ms. Darbus was nowhere to be seen. Gabi sighed in relief and sat on Troy's lap, digging her face in the crook of his neck. He gently rubbed one hand on her back, while the other stroked her thigh. She sighed contently. The rest of the gang watched their friends and smiled, they were so in love. Finally they all quietly entered the quiet room. Taking their seats around Troyella.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Ms. Darbus entered the room. She a move to tell Gabi to get off of Troy's lap, but thought better of it when she recalled what all she'd been through. Soon everyone was accounted for.

"Ms. Darbus!" Alison raised her hand

"Yes Miss Sanford." Darbus said tiredly, 20 bucks said this had to do with Troy Bolton.

"Gabriella should be sitting in her own seat, not in Troy's lap. It's rude to the rest of us." Gabi tensed hearing her name. Troy soothingly continued to rub circles on her back and increased the speed of the ones on her thigh.

"Shh, it's going to be okay El." Troy said confidently, "Darbus isn't going to move you."

"Miss Sanford it is up to me what is rude and what is not. Gabriella is fine." Gabi relaxed at her words, Ms. Darbus noticed this and nodded her approval, she liked Gabi despite her preference of having a Bolton as a boyfriend.

Alison huffed her response, but nonetheless shut up. The gang sent a simultaneous smirk in her direction. She glared daggers at them, but removed her eyes when they connected with Troy's cold ones.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. After an eternity of hell and whispers, it was time for lunch. Instead of going to the cafeteria, the gang made their way to the rooftop garden. They sighed in relief at the peace and quiet they received when they entered. Troy and Gabi sat on the bench, stretched out as Gabi slept on Troy's lap, happy for some sleep. Suddenly the doors flew open.

Everyone turned to stare. It was Jack Bolton, Carl Danforth, Tripp Cross, Phillip Evans, Steve Baylor, Henry Neilson, and Kyle McKessie. They stood there panting for a moment.

"What?" Sharpay asked, her patience wearing thin.

"They've got them." Jack said

"The FBI had no trouble finding them, the idiots used a credit card in L.A." Phillip explained. Everyone turned to see Gabi's reaction, she was still asleep on Troy's lap.

Smiling, he gently shook her, "El. Ella Bella." She didn't budge, leaning down he gently trailed kisses along her jawbone.

She moaned and opened her eyes, "What Troy? I was sleeping." She rubbed her eyes, unaware of the newcomers.

"They've been caught." Troy said. Her eyes widened. She jumped to her feet.

"Really?" She asked. Troy nodded and she held her hands out. He laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. "That's so incredible. I need to thank Phillip for calling the FBI!" she squealed

"You're most welcome my dear." Phillip walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a hug, after placing a kiss on her forehead he said, "You're my daughter sweetie, I'd do anything for you. We all would do anything for any of you kids." He said, and the fathers all nodded their agreement.

"All that has to be done is you go down to the station and identify them. Then there's a trial and they're put behind bars for a good long while." Carl said happily.

"You know Chad sounds just like you." Ryleigh smiled looking back and forth between father and son.

"Caught…" Gabi couldn't believe her ears.

AN: OKAY, SO ONE MAYBE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT. AHHHH! THIS IS SO SAD AND EXCITING!! REVIEW!!

Mollie XOXO


	22. Chapter 20: Troyella

Disclaimer: I own nothing

RATED M FOR SC!

Chapter 20: Troyella

The gang left school early and went down to the police station. Gabi watched as the four boys were lined up. She clearly identified each of them and narrated their part in her nightmare.

"This nightmare is finally over." She happily cried as the teens walked out of the police station and to their cars to head back to the Danforth's for a sleepover celebration.

"And the best part is that we get to skip school tomorrow!" Chad did a happy dance all the way through the parking lot. The whole gang burst out laughing. It felt good, like they were normal teenagers who hadn't gone through all the shit they'd gone through. Gabi and Ryleigh looked at each other and smiled as they clung onto their boyfriends.

They arrived at the Danforth's house and smiled when they walked into the kitchen to find an array of snacks laid out and a note. Gabi picked it up.

"Kids,

We expect you to be good and NOT trash the house, but still have fun. Chad don't eat all the food. Share it with the others. All of us are at a benefit and will be coming home late. I'm sure you'll still be up, be good and call us if you need to.

Love,

Mom and Dad"

"Partay!" Chad began dancing around the kitchen as he stuffed his face with food.

"Remember what mom said Chad…" Gabi began

"What?" Chad asked, stuffing chips in his mouth, which was already filled with a bunch of other food.

"Share the food." Ryleigh scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I will." Chad said as food came out of his mouth, Gabi also scrunched up her nose.

"You know, both of you do that when you're confused or disgusted." Troy said tapping Gabi's nose.

"Momma did it." She smiled at the thought of her gorgeous mother, her idol.

"Let's cook dinner and put a movie in!" Gabi squealed. Everyone cleared out of the kitchen while Zeke and Gabi began cooking.

15 minutes later the two were quietly cooking, for the moment. "Yo Brie." Zeke called. Gabi turned around to face him.

"Yeah hey!" she said as flour was flicked on her face. "Take this!" She threw sugar at him.

In the other room the rest of the gang heard squealing. They looked at each other before running to the kitchen to see a mess. Zeke and Gabi were throwing food at each other. Everyone looked at each other again.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Chad yelled as everyone joined in. 20 minutes later the kitchen was a disaster, like everyone else. They sat on the floor out of breath. Sharpay still clutching the bottle of chocolate syrup that was now all in Chad's hair.

"We should shower and clean up." Ryleigh laughed, "Now I'm hungry!"

"Let's just hope we have food left." Ryan laughed

"Ah, we can always order pizza." Jason said, helping Kelsi up.

"To the showers!" Troy said, throwing Gabi over his shoulder and carrying her to her room.

"Troy Alexander Bolton put me down this instant." She ordered

"Right, because you have so much control from your position." He retorted. She groaned.

He put her on the ground in her bedroom and looked into her eyes. "There you go." He smiled down at her. Both of them began breathing heavier, in anticipation of what they could feel coming. Troy swooped down and captured Gabi's lips with his own. Wrapping her arms around his neck she drew him closer to her. When air became a necessity they pulled back and Troy began attacking her neck.

She let out a moan when Troy hit her soft spot. He continued sucking until he was sure he'd left a mark. She began playing with the hem of his shirt until finally she ripped it over his head.

She ran her hands down his toned chest, outlining each muscle that he had logged the man hours for. He groaned at her touch and pulled her tank top over her own head, throwing it to the floor. Before his lips met hers he asked, "You sure?:

"Oh yeah." She said, pulling him down to her. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he stumbled towards the bathroom.

He put her back on the ground as he reached in and turned the shower on. She fiddled with the button on his shorts as he attacked her collar bone, making her moan in pleasure. His arms wrapped around her back, unclasping her bra and running it down her arms before allowing it to drop to the ground. She yanked down his pants bringing his boxers with them just as he got the button and zipper undone on her own shorts.

Attaching himself to her lips once again he pulled her shorts and panties down in one swift motion. The two stumbled backwards until the backs of Gabi's legs hit the bathtub, picking her up, Troy stepped inside, never breaking the kiss.

Troy pulled back once they were inside and looked deep in her eyes, when he saw that she was ready he lifted her up and drove into her, and in that one swift movement, the two lovers became one. They both let out low moans as sparks filled their bodies. Troy began a slow pace, getting them both used to the feelings of being attached to one another.

As his pace picked up, Gabi grabbed his face and brought it to her own and attacked his lips, running her tongue over his bottom lip. He obliged and their tongues began dancing a special dance only known to them. Gabi met Troy thrust for thrust as they both moaned as they began to reach their climaxes.

"Harder." Gabi gasped out. Troy obliged, going in harder and deeper as his hands tangled in her curls as he sucked on her neck until they both reached their peaks of pleasure. Screaming each other's names Gabi collapsed onto Troy's shoulder as her body shuddered with the impact of her orgasm. He held her, using the wall for support, until their breathing went back to normal.

Smiling and slightly dazed they shared one sweet kiss before Troy pulled carefully out of Gabi, allowing her to stand on her own. The two showered together quickly and got out and redressed, sharing kisses in between.

Finally they went back downstairs and saw that no one else was down there, "The advantages to sharing a shower." Troy said as he nipped her earlobe, causing her to moan.

"Troy…mmm…public" his lips moved down to her neck, "place…mmmm…..clean…mmm…now…" Tory sighed and gave her one last kiss before pulling away.

Soon Chad and Taylor who were fighting about something stupid, then Sharpay and Zeke, Ryleigh and Ryan, and Kelsi and Jason joined them. An hour later the kitchen was cleaned and some pizza was ordered. They all snuggled up in their spots in the living room and put in National Treasure 2 until the pizza arrived. Once it was paid for they brought it into the living room to eat while they watched.

Sharpay watched suspiciously as Troy and Gabi fed each other and shared kisses. They were always showing little affections around the gang, but this was over the top. Then it hit her, they did it…"In the shower I'll bet." She smirked and went back to watching the movie, snuggling even deeper into Zeke. Boy would truth or dare be fun.

When the movie finished Shar stood up, "Truth or Dare time," she said. The group formed a circle and Sharpay spun the bottle, it landed on her. She smirked, "Troy, truth or dare."

"Are you kidding me, truth, I know not to mess with your dares." He replied as everyone agreed.

She smirked, "You should've chosen dare. Have you ever had sex and with who and where?" she asked

Troy paled, "Shit," he thought, "she knows…"

"I'm sure Brie won't be mad if you have." Ryleigh said soothingly. All the guys shared glances, they knew their captain had never…they turned to look at Gabi.

Troy tossed a glance at Gabi and she reluctantly nodded, "Yes. El. Shower." Everyone gaped.

"Game over. Girls upstairs now." Taylor said dragging the girls upstairs to Gabi's room. "Explain now." Taylor demanded

Gabi sighed, "I'll be damned if I get out of this." She muttered with a glare towards Sharpay, "Pay knew what the fuck she was doing when she asked that question."

"Holy mother fuck, Troy!" Chad was dancing around.

"When? How?" Zeke was shocked, after all she'd been through he figured Gabi was going to wait until she was married. Everyone looked at him, "You know what I mean when I say how. I mean how was she ready?"

An hour later the gang was back downstairs and watching 27 Dresses at the girls request, Truth or Dare being completely abandoned.

"The nightmare ends…" Chad groaned when the credits rolled through. "Our turn!" he jumped up and down holding up Saw II.

"I hate scary movies." Ryleigh muttered as the movie started and she drove her head into Ryan's neck. He laughed at her, and only received a glare.

Gabi looked up at Troy, who was staring at her, "What?" she asked

"Pretty." He said, tapping her nose. She giggled and gave him a kiss before snuggling in for the movie, well for sleep, she was tired. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off into dreamland.

AN: OKAY I'M DOING ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! REVIEW!

Mollie XOXO


	23. Chapter 21: Future Wildcats

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 21: Future Wildcats

The school was decorated from head to toe in red and white, the Wildcat colors. Today was the big day: it was game day. Wildcat spirit was spread everywhere. The gang stood in a circle around the twins lockers, laughing quietly and chatting about the night to come.

"Okay, so it's just going to be us and our house." Ryan said, "No big parties after you guys kick some West High ass."

"Agreed, I wanna spend time with my number one girl." Troy said, bringing Gabi even closer to him. The bell rang. They went into homeroom and were lectured by Darbus about theatre etiquette. Finally they were released from the dungeon of doom and went on to their other classes.

The day was supposed to be an easy one, so everyone was ready for the Championship game that afternoon. When lunch came the gang headed up to the rooftop garden for some peace and quiet. They were all sitting around and eating when they heard footsteps and voices.

"I found this place yesterday, it's so cool." Some boy was saying

"Great to get away from all the people." Another said

"Yeah, all everyone around here talks about is Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, and the Wildcats." A girl whined

"They're really popular seniors. They rule the school." The first boy said opening the door.

"See." The second boy said. They walked in and stopped at the sight of the Wildcats spread out in the room.

"Sorry." The first boy stuttered out.

Troy looked at the three for a minute and a smile spread across his face, "What's your name?" he asked

The boy looked shocked, "Tyler Greene." He whispered

Troy looked at the other two kids, "Trevor Gibbs"

"Jaclynn Denise." The girl looked at her feet.

"Tell you what Tyler, Trevor, and Jaclynn. You three don't tell anyone about this little encounter or about our secret place, and you three can have it whenever we're not here and after we graduate." Troy offered

The three stared at him wide eyed, "Really?" Tyler asked

"Yeah dude" Zeke said

"Just keep this a secret, otherwise it'll be filled with people." Jason warned them.

"You two are on the J.V. basketball team aren't you. You're the captain." Troy pointed to Tyler, "And you're the co-captain." He pointed to Trevor. The boys nodded. They were so happy that Troy Bolton knew who they were.

"How do you fit in with them?" Gabi asked the girl

"I moved here during winter break. I'm really good friends with Tyler." She blushed when he winked at her.

Gabi laughed, "Let me tell you a secret." She pulled Jaclynn over to her, "Stick with the basketball players and the theatre guys. They're the best of them all. And the captains are pretty much perfect." Jaclynn smiled

Leaning in she whispered, "I really like him, but I don't know if he likes me." Gabi sat back and scrunched her nose in thought. Troy laughed and gently kissed it. She sighed and said, "Jaclynn, he's the captain, he'll come to you. Trust me. They always do." Jaclynn nodded.

"Dudes," Troy said, "when we're gone, you two should take over the school."

"Really?" Tyler and Trevor asked at the same time.

"Yeah, you should start practicing your look. It really keeps the place in line. And keep your girlfriend close Tyler, protect her." Chad ordered

"Oh I'm not his girlfriend." Jaclynn said

"But you could be." Tyler muttered

"What was that Tyler?" Sharpay asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Nothing." Tyler said

"I thought you said she could be." Ryleigh smirked

"Really?" Jaclynn looked hopeful. Tyler nodded and smiled when she kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Okay, now scram." Troy said, his cold look over coming his friendly exterior. The three nodded. Tyler threw one more glance over his shoulder and saw Troy wink at him. Jaclynn looked back and smiled at Gabi, which she gladly returned.

"The future Wildcats." Kelsi said with a smile

"Perfect" Taylor agreed.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the ball spun on the rim of the basket. The crowd was on their feet and had fallen silent until the ball swished though at the sound of the buzzer. Chaos erupted as the announcer said that Wildcats had one the Championship. The girls and Ryan were the first ones on the court as Gabi went bounding towards Troy. He caught her in mid air as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Congratulations Wildcat!" she cheered him on. The leaned up and kissed her just as Chad tossed the game ball. It hit Gabi's head. She turned and glared at Chad.

She shrugged, "I'll get him tonight." She leaned back down and kissed Troy.

Troy pulled back and saw Tyler staring at him. He sent a wink over his way. Keeping Gabi on his hip, he scooped up the game ball and walked over to Tyler, who was standing with Jaclynn on the sidelines, while Trevor was off talking to another girl. Troy leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Game ball to the future playmaker." He handed the ball to a shocked Tyler and walked over to the rest of the team that was loudly cheering, including the Wildcats!

Three hours later the 10 friends were sitting by the pool at the Evans' mansion. Holding up a glass of coke, Ryan banged on it with a knife to get the attention of his friends. Everyone turned to face him. "To the Wildcats!" he held up his glass, "May our friendship always stay strong."

Everyone cheered and banged glasses. "This is so perfect!" Sharpay squealed! "We're all going to NYU next year!" she laughed as everyone joined in with her.

Gabi and Ryleigh looked at each other, "Move not so bad, huh sis." Ryleigh winked at her sister.

"Best move ever." Gabi agreed looking up at Troy and the love of her life. She couldn't believe that in a couple of months she'd be graduating and she and her best friends would be heading to New York City, her first home, and going to college together.

"What'cha thinking baby girl?" Troy whispered in her ear.

"How this is only the beginning and how this new life that I had to create was the best thing that could've happened to me." She replied with a content sigh

"Why's that?" he asked

"Cause I found the best friends in the world, and most importantly I found you." He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Agreed." He said. She leaned her back into him as he drew invisible circles on her thigh. They watched as Chad and Taylor fought over something next to the edge of the pool. Smirks grew on their faces as they saw Jason and Kelsi walk quietly over and push the two love birds into the pool.

"Fabulous!" Ryleigh, Sharpay, and Gabriella chorused as Chad and Taylor surfaced.

AN: AND THAT'S IT! IT'S ALL OVER! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT IT ALL? I HOPE IT WAS WORTH YOUR TIME! REVIEW PLEASE!

Mollie XOXO


	24. Chapter 22: Homecoming

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Okay, call it a bonus chapter if you will. I've had people asking if I was going to do a sequel and the answer is no. So to fill some desires I'll do a couple of in the future

Chapter 22: Homecoming

3 YEARS LATER

10 college juniors got off a plane at the Albuquerque, New Mexico airport. Picking up her boyfriend, Troy Bolton's, left hand, Gabriella Montez glanced at his watch. "Guys, guess what?" she asked, her now short ebony curls bobbing with excitement.

"What Boo?" Sharpay Evans asked, linking arms with her best friend.

"School hasn't started yet." Gabi replied, a glint in her big brown orbs.

"Well yeah Gabs, we JUST got out for fall break." Chad said in a duh tone. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I think what she means is that school hasn't started at East High." Taylor explained

"Let's go visit before we head home!" Ryleigh suggested. After a miniscule amount of complaining from the guys they went to rent cars to go to East High. Laughing they pulled into visitor's spots and head to the doors.

Gabi smiled up at Troy, "This is so exciting, we've never really been back here. Over breaks we always travel!" she giggled.

"Well I'm glad you're excited cause Chad's scared that Darbus is going to kill him." Troy laughed

"What? She's evil!" Chad defended himself. The gang rolled their eyes.

"Girls!" Kelsi said. They all turned to look at her, she pointed straight ahead, squealing they all linked arms and headed to their spot in the mornings.

"Oh my God, Gabs! It's our lockers!" Ryleigh nearly shrieked in excitement. Forming a semi circle the girls turned to face the guys.

A huge grin spread across Troy's face when he saw how excited his El was. Running up to her he scooped her in his arms, "Marry me?" he blurted out.

The gang got quiet. "What?" Gabi managed to breathe out.

Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he placed her feet on the ground, this wasn't how he planned it. Getting down on one knee, causing the entire hallway to stare, "Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, the day that I saw you in this hallway for the first time," smiling he pointed over to the spot down the hall, "and we ran into each other, I knew you were special." Tears began to stream down her face, "These last five years have been the best of my life. I can't even remember life before you, and I can't imagine it without you. So, will you marry me?"

Getting down on the floor next to him she smiled and said, "Yes, absolutely Troy!" Troy sighed in relief as he took the box out of his pocket and slipped the diamond ring on her finger. She gasped at how beautiful it was. He picked her up and spun her around before replacing her feet on the ground again.

"I love you Troy." She whispered

Putting his face in her hair he replied, "I love you too El." Pulling his face out he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her as close as humanely possible by the waist while she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Their tongues danced furiously as Troy backed her into the lockers with a slight bang. Moving his hands up they began to caress her back as she moaned.

"Scatter." No one responded to the command. Pulling away for air Troy and Gabi smiled at each other before being pulled away by their friends.

"Oh my God Boo, let me see!" Sharpay squealed. The girls cooed over the ring

"Dude, what happened to Lava Springs?" Ryan hit Troy in the chest.

"It just slipped out. Look, why don't we all use that time to have romantic dinners for all the girls?" Troy suggested

"I still get to cook?" Zeke asked

"For sure dude." Troy replied

"I'm in." Zeke said, pumping his fist in the air. After a moment of thought the other guys agreed.

"Scatter." The command came again.

"Troy did you say something?" Gabi asked turning around to face her fiancée, gosh that has an amazing sound to it.

Troy looked over and smiled, "Nope, babe, you must be hearing things." Troy winked at her and turned back to the guys.

18 year-old high school senior Tyler Greene was infuriated. No one questions him. When he was a sophomore he'd made the varsity basketball team, not starting, but close enough. Then when he'd gotten thrown into the championship game due to the captain being injured, he'd scored the winning basket. Every since then he'd been the king of the school. He'd go up there with the legends like Jack and Troy Bolton.

Coming back to reality he tried not to scowl with the situation at hand. This was unacceptable, it was undermining his authority as king of East High. Plus students were beginning to stare. With his gang backing him up he repeated himself.

"I said scatter." His voice was dangerously low.

"Okay, tell me you girls heard that." Gabi said, slightly annoyed.

"I did. It sounded like Troy when we were in high school." Ryleigh said. The guys had turned around too.

"Did you girls hear that?" Jason asked. Someone cleared their throat. All eyes turned to the group of students who were standing with cold looks on their faces.

Troy's face went completely cold, as did the rest of the groups. It was just like high school. The stood in their formation and looked on at the group of what was most likely seniors in front of them. Gabi cocked her head to the side. The girl was extremely familiar.

"Jaclynn." Gabi said as the realization hit her, "Jaclynn Denise…"

Jaclynn looked at the young woman in front of her, there was no way she was in high school. "Tyler," Jaclynn whispered, "these people aren't in high school. They look like college seniors or something." She looked at Gabi again, "Gabriella Montez." The hallway gasped.

Whispers began spreading Troy Bolton and the Wildcats were back. Pulling out of Troy's grasp Gabi went over to Jaclynn, she let go of Tyler and the girls hugged. "Looks like ya'll took our advice." Gabi whispered, keeping her face stony.

Jaclynn nodded, "Yup, meet the new Troy Bolton." She kept her voice low, they all did.

Gabi turned to Troy, "Be nice or I create a scene." She warned him. Troy nodded and stuck out his hand. The guys shook and all hell broke loose. Two legends were conversing.

Suddenly the hallways parted as a group of adults made their way down the hall. "Lisa! Carl!" Gabi hollered. The two looked over and smiled. "We'll see you guys later, our parents are here." Gabi told Jaclynn. Running over, she dragged Troy with her.

A huge smile spread on her face as she stuck her left hand out, brandishing the diamond ring. The women shrieked as they hovered around Gabi asking questions and talking wedding plans. While the men all surrounded Troy wanting to know what happened to the Lava Springs idea.

"Where do you want the wedding?" Lisa asked Gabi. Gabi cocked her head to the side in thought.

"At the house." She hopefully suggested

"Oh the backyard will be perfect!" Lisa squealed. As they all linked arms and began to walk to the front of the school where they parted ways as the gang headed up to the rooftop garden for some peace and quiet.

"I'm hungry" Chad whined after 45 minutes.

"Lava Springs for lunch?" Ryan suggested, everyone agreed and headed out there.

"Let's eat by the pool." Sharpay piped up. They all went to the locker rooms and changed and ordered some poolside lunch as they laid out and got wet.

This was the perfect homecoming!

Review!! I'll do another in the future chapter and then that's it for sequels…

Mollie XOXO


	25. Chapter 23: Just Like Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Okay, the for real last one lol!

Chapter 23: Just Like Us

Gabriella smiled as she walked into classroom 123. Her classroom for the past 24 years, ever since she'd had Stephen and Sara, her 18 year-old twins. She sat down at her desk and mulled over their big happy family. Gabi and Troy had been married for 20 long years, they had three kids, Stephen and Sara were 18, and seniors here at East High, and Dylan was 12, a seventh grader at East Middle School. Gabi taught science at East High and Troy had replaced his father as head of the physical education department.

Chad and Taylor had been married for 19 years and had an 18 year-old daughter, Hannah, and a 13 year-old daughter Cameron. Taylor taught math and Chad taught PE. It was so cute, Cameron and Dylan were 'dating'.

Sharpay and Zeke had been married for 20 years and had a daughter named Tegan who was 18, and dating Stephen, and a son who was 13, Adam. After a successful Broadway career, Sharpay came back to teach drama at East High, and Zeke owned a bakery.

Ryleigh and Ryan had been married for 19 years and had a son, Ben, who was dating Hannah Danforth. Ryleigh taught French at East High, while Ryan had taken over Lava Springs. Ryan had also made it on Broadway.

Finally there was Kelsi and Jason. They'd also been married for 20 years, they had a son named Paul, who was dating Sara Bolton, and a 13 year old daughter named Amanda. Kelsi taught music, while Jason, who hadn't gone on to play for the Knicks like his friends had after college, was a lawyer in Albuquerque.

Yes, everyone was doing quite well. The bell rang. Time for classes to begin. Gabi watched as her homeroom filed in. She smiled, she had the new Wildcats in her homeroom. It was difficult having her kids, but they called her Mrs. Bolton and it all worked out. She was just thankful, although somewhat disappointed, that they didn't have to deal with Darbus, boy she was a character. Ring, ring.

Gabi sighed, "Was that a cell phone?" she asked

"No." the class chorused

"Very well then." Gabi smirked, she never saw the point in taking them away from her students, so she'd let it slide, especially in homeroom when it was so easy to forget to turn it off before class started. After the 20 minutes of homeroom the bell rang.

"Finally that's over!" Paul whined, "I love Aunt Gabi, but come on, science is so boring and it's all she talks about."

"Yeah, you don't have to live with it." Stephen muttered, much to his mother's distaste, science was his least favorite subject.

"Least Aunt Gabi and Uncle Troy don't go muttering around in French." Ben commented dryly

"No just Spanish." Stephen and Sara replied in unison.

"Okay, well it's time for English." Hannah smiled, "Let's go before we get detention from Darbus." She held her arm out and Sara and Tegan, and the girls waved their goodbyes to the guys, who were headed off to math with Aunt Taylor.

Before lunch the group met by Stephen and Sara's lockers. The groups' faces remained stony as they walked the hallways to the cafeteria. When they walked in the room went quiet.

"Stephen, make it stop." Tegan whined slightly, she hated how everyone stared when they walked in a room. If she wanted the attention she knew how to get it, but often, she didn't need it like this.

Stephen nodded, "Mind your own business." He said, his voice cold as ice.

From their table, the adults chuckled, "That's my boy." Troy smiled at his wife of 44 years, "Our boy." He took her hand

"Hey, hey guys! I brought brownies. Fresh out of the oven." Zeke dropped a box on the table, which Chad immediately attacked, "I'm gonna drop these by the kids' table." Walking over he set the box on the table, "Enjoy." And he walked away.

Jason came storming into the cafeteria, "Well we don't want to settle, this is going all the way to court." He slammed his phone shut and sat down, "Idiots." He muttered.

Kelsi smiled sympathetically and began to massage her husband's tense muscles.

"Basketball game tonight, West guys wanna rematch, they still can't believe we beat them." Troy smiled, they were still friends with some guys from West High, and they met every once in a while at the park to play them.

"We'll kick their asses again." Zeke muttered with a smile. They all looked over at the kids' table. They could hear the whole cafeteria whispering about them.

"They're just like us." Ryleigh smiled proudly.

"Yeah down to the football team hating them." Troy as he squeezed Gabi's leg when he felt her tense up, she'd never completely gotten over it, but they knew that was normal.

"Ugh, how did our parents deal with all these stares?" Sara groaned

"I don't know, but I'm so over it." Ben admitted

"Rooftop garden?" Stephen asked

"Let's." Tegan agreed. They all got up and the cafeteria watched as the Wildcats left the room. Everyone always wondered where they went, but no one ever dared to follow.

Gabi giggled, "Rooftop garden." They said in unison.

"I guess it's true about what they say," Ryan sighed

"And what do they say?" Ryleigh asked

"Like father like son, like mother like daughter." Ryan smiled proudly as he wrapped and arm around Ryleigh's tiny waist.

"I think we should convince the kids to do the talent show." Sharpay said, looking up from her brownie.

"Yeah, they all have great voices." Kelsi agreed

"Maybe we should show them tape of us in it." Gabi suggested

"Let's do it tonight." Sharpay said.

That night, after basketball practice the gang all gathered in the Bolton living room and Troy slipped the movie in. Everyone watched as the movie played through mediocre and bad routines.

"Ma?" Stephen whined, "This is awful, can't we do something fun."

"Wait for it son." Gabi directed

A few minutes later the kids were at the edge of their seats watching as their parents sang their hearts out. "So what do you say? Talent show sign up sheet is right here, you could have the showcase." Sharpay begged them. Thankfully, she was in charge, as Darbus had been confined to the English department.

"Come on Stephen…" Sara begged her brother, "Let's do it!"

Stephen held up his hands in defeat, "Fine." They cheered and signed their names up.

"Mom?" Paul asked, "Can you help us with the songs?"

Kelsi smiled and walked over to her briefcase. "I think the girls should sing this." She held up a song called Walking on Sunshine, "and the guys should sing this" she held up another song called That's Just the Way We Roll. Everyone nodded and began picking songs up and started rehearsing with Kelsi.

Three weeks later Sharpay and Ryan were hosting the talent show. "And for our final showcase." Ryan said

"We have the best singing talent in all of East High." Cathleen Darbus smiled at Sharpay's words, she was quoting her.

"The Wildcats." The auditorium was quiet as the Wildcats sang in the same order their parents had so many years before.

After the show was over they were backstage jumping all around. "What team?" Stephen asked

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats?" Sara asked

"Get'cha head in the game!" they all shouted together!

"To Lava Springs to party!" Tegan shouted with a whoop! They all piled in their cars and met their parents out there. They checked into their rooms and went out to the reserved pool for a midnight party. The adults watched from inside the dining room and smiled.

"They're just like us!" Gabi sighed

"Living the life…" Troy said as he leaned down to kiss the love of his life.

AN: THERE IT IS…NOW IT'S OVER, NO MORE, NO MAS LOL!!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
